Revenge
by chigusa senrou
Summary: Zero Kiryu is the son of the head of vampires. He is rich, handsome, engaged and a playboy ? everything seems fine but then a series of cruel murders shakes the vampire and hunter society. Zero/Kaname. yaoi, explicit content. later mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

Revenge

Rating: M

Alternate Universe, OOC, maybe but not much.

Genre: horror, romance, yaoi, hurt/comfort, humour mystery, family

Pairings: Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu

Zero/Kaname fiction. very minor K/Z

Minor: Ichiru and Maria

Yuki and Hanabusa

Families:  
Kuran family pureblood Kaname, Juri, Haruka.

Kiryu family pureblood Rido Kiryu, Shizuka Kiryu Ichiru and Zero.

Aidou family purebloods.  
Parents Hanabusa Aidou Yuki Aidou [adopted daughter of Aidous. human]

There are no fights since peace is there.

* * *

Chapter 1

Feast Begins Now

The night was as silent as death. There was not even a sound of a bat or an owl. It was an eerie sort of silence which scared the living daylights out of people. Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream was heard and a sound of hurried footsteps. A body was pushed against a tree trunk roughly and a maniacal laughter was heard. There was an old blonde man pushed against a tree, his whole body in wounds, his clothes in tatters. Suddenly a hole could be seen through the man's body. A pale white hand with long fingers, glistening sharp nails approached the chest of the man. The blond man's eyed showed fear and terror and suddenly another scream rang through the forest as a pulsating organ was in pale white hand and crushed in front of the blonde. Then a sound of gashing came and blood was splattered across the flowers. The blonde man had died a cruel, horrific death one could inflict upon themselves.

Next day

Newpapers, fliers were going around that Asato Ichijou was killed in a most gruesome way someone could think of as soon as he had come back from his westward journey. His neck was ripped open with multiple slits draining, his body parts strewn across the forest floor and the heart of the man was missing. The newspaper was now in hands of Haruka Kuran who was sitting in his mansion ready for a good breakfast from his wife Juri. Suddenly the next door neighbor Hanabusa busted into the house.

Hanabusa," uncle did you hear the good news, the bastard is finally dead."

Haruka,"yes I did read it but the way he was killed is a little."

Hanabusa," oh he deserved it uncle."

Haruka," well yeah that is correct , but I really don t want to go to his funeral."

Hanabusa," oh crap I think we should hold a party to celebrate the beast's death."

Juri came with breakfast. She kissed Haruka on cheek and greeted Aidou. Aidou greeted them and went back to his house disappointed that he didn t find Kaname since Kaname had gone on for his nature walks. Kaname was a great nature, plants , animal lover. Everyday he used to go by the lake and sit hours by it and sometimes was also fishing. He was a very kind person but absolutely lethal and dangerous if angered or if his family was in danger.

The Kurans lived in countryside along with Aidous and like all purebloods could appear anywhere out of thin air. The Kurans rarely mingled with anyone. They had long given up this nonsense even though they were the most respected and royalty of vampires. After them were the Kiryus, that's why Rido was the leader of vampires since Haruka had said goodbye to all this.

Kaname came back to his house to be greeted by his mother and was told that they have to leave immediately for the Ichijou house. The Kurans went over to the Aidous and the two friendly families went off for the much avoided funeral since none of them were sad. Kaname and Aidou were cracking jokes and were thinking of ways to congratulate Takuma Ichijou their friend that finally he was free. As they arrived at the house, they could see many hunters and vampires there.

Everyone was standing around the Ichijou's. Haruka walked over to his friend Rido and greeted him. Haruka was always sad for his friend. His wife Shizuka had died a year ago and after that Rido was broken. His children Zero and Ichiru were his only support. Zero was standing next to his father and politely greeted Haruka. His eyes went over to the Kurans and lingered on Kaname for a moment then he again started talking to his brother.

After the funeral everyone went back. Takuma went inside his house and immediately called all of his friends for a good rocking party in celebration for death of tyrant. Takuma immediately booked a luxurious hotel since many hunters and vampires will be coming. As Kurans reached their house the butler of Aidou's told them of the invitation. Haruka's prediction came true. Really he thought we vampires are so very good at posing. Here we were mourning the death and now we have to attend a party.

At night

All the hunters and vampires had gathered to celebrate. Takuma was very happy now his family could finally be free. Suddenly the Kiryu came. Zero was all happy smiles and had ruka souen by his side his fiance. ruka very much loved Zero but Zero was a total flirt. He had to have girls by his side no matter where he goes and since he was a total hottie everyone came willingly. his silver hair, beautiful purple eyes which were like amethyst, lean, slender, tall. all this allured people to Zero.

As soon as Zero entered a loud whoop was greeted and many girls went by Zero's side much to annoyance of ruka. she couldn t stop Zero. Soon Zero had a whole table to himself surrounded by everyone and laughing. ruka was trying to get Zero's attention but it was futile Zero was busy checking all the guys and girls out. Yes guys also swung that way seeing zero, his face was so enchanting and he loved attention. By the time ruka was again trying to talk to her Zero, Zero was sweeped by another crowd of girls and ruka was left alone sitting there with her mouth open and a suicidal expression on her face.

A sigh escaped the mouth of Akatsuki Kain. He was Aidou's cousin. He was sitting with Kaname and Aidou. Akatsuki loved ruka. He always had since he saw her on first day of college. Kaname, Zero, Aidou were in third year of college and Akatsuki, ruka, Maria and Ichiru in first [ since Ichiru was so dumb he failed two years straight.] Akatsuki tried to talk to Aidou.

Akatsuki," um Aidou how could zero leave ru

Aidou," what do you want Kain, if it bothers you so much go sit by her side, here I am fed up with waiting years for Yuuki to be mine and you are pissing me off with ruka this ruka that."

Aidou," yes Kaname, where was I Yuki she always reverts her eyes from me and always talks with you like."

Suddenly a sound of something breaking was heard. It was a sound of someone's patience snapping.

Kaname," Aidou. stop. now . for the past one hour I have been listening to your blasted love life." Kaname was in a bad state he honestly pitied the girl Aidou was in love with. How could she love him. Yuki had talked to Kaname and admitted she liked Hanabusa and had taken a promise that he wont tell him since she was afraid they were too different. A human and a vampire.

Kaname had consoled the kid and said everything will work out don t worry.

Aidou," I am sorry , but I really love her, I cant seem to get her out of my mind, her face, her smile her."

Kain," huh and here you lectured me on loving ruka, you are as much of a pervert as me."

Aidou," well I am sorry you think that, I think Kain you are too."

Kaname," okay stop it, honestly in this world all you think of is girls, think about nature, flowers, trees."

Kain and Aidou," oh Kaname just cause you don t find love interesting doesn t mean we are also like that or maybe you like guys." The last part was added by Aidou.

Kaname had a very dangerous look on his face which shut Aidou up. Kaname burst out laughing. Kain was smiling as well. Aidou looked so funny when scared. It was worth it.

Kain," but still why does Zero do this, cant he see his fiance sitting alone."

Aidou," I think you should talk to her Kain go, maybe she'll fall for you."

Kaname looked over at Zero. the beautiful, enchanting, young silver haired man seemed familiar but he couldn t figure out from where. Kaname was just about to ask Aidou when a disgruntled Shiki came.

Shiki," I hate Zero, why does he have to be so fucking perfect. Rima left me and went to him she broke up , she saw Zero and said she'll try to gain him since his fiancee is way too clingy and stupid."

Kaname and Aidou laughed at this. It was good Kain was wandering around looking for an opportune moment. Takuma came by and consoled Shiki. Kaname was getting irritated. he hated all this nonsense love, feelings how can someone feel this way. He was very happy his parents were very nice. That was what was love. Kaname never liked being near people to him his parents and his plants, birds, animals were everything. what was love how could you love someone, Kaname son would find out. He looked at his parents. They were standing next to Cross Kaien a hunter. He saw his mother and was surprised she was looking absolutely dreadfully frightening. She, his sweet mother was glaring at Cross.

Cross," ah hello Haruka how have you been."

Haruka," I am good, how about you everything fine at association."

Cross," yes it is." Cross Kaien had always loved Haruka Kuran. When he had told Haruka, Haruka was very surprised but he kindly declined it since he only loved Juuri and could never even think of another. Cross had understood it but still couldn t control when he saw Haruka, his beautiful face , kind eyes allured Cross. Cross just didn t know if someone so beautiful could exist. Cross couldn t stop his love from showing and sometimes wanted to get a rise of Juri. Yagari and Kaito were standing next to them looking bored. Yagari is cross Kaien's friend and Kaitou their good friend. Both fellow hunters.

Haruka noticed Juri's irritation and smiled kindly at her and bowed and asked for the dance. many older couples were dancing. Haruka took Juri for a dance and Juri couldn t suppress it and threw cross a stupid look that said I won take that creep. Haruka and Juri danced gracefully but Juri was still very hurt since Haruka knew everything still talked, smiled at Cross and even sometimes they went for drinks outside. She was about to cry thinking one day Haruka will leave her.

After the party ended all went back. Juri was in a very foul mood and others except for Kaname who sat with her give her a wide berth. The Kiryus went back as well. As soon as they dropped ruka off to her house they went to their mansion. Zero went inside his room and sat at his bed. This was the real Zero. He had a complete different look on his face. Fake smiles, gestures, playboy attitude,imposing, smart ass. All was gone. The boy looked hurt and alone, Zero was shaking, he hugged himself, tears about to pour from his beautiful face.

Zero picked up a photograph of a beautiful woman with silver hair. Zero looked at the picture and tears started rolling his eyes. Zero loved his mother very much. even maybe more than Rido loved his wife. Zero was very attached to his mother. She was kind, good loving wife and mother. Zero looked at the image and touched his mother's face, he hugged the photo as if if he lets go his only reason to live will go.

Zero," mama why, why, did you leave me , I hate this, all of this, smiling at people, they ogling at me since father's leader, then there's ruka I can never love her she may be a friend but nothing more, why mother why couldn t you take me with you. mother ." Zero started shaking, the windows started cracking.

Ichiru had heard the cracking and his brother's sobs and came inside.

Ichiru," Zero stop crying please." it broke Ichiru to see Zero like this everyday. What Zero showed everyone was not the real him. He had changed since a year ago, he had become a flirt, a stupid who befriended everyone. But it was all an act, his heart, his soul was barred. It had turned to cold hard stone without any feelings. He couldn t care for anyone. He only lived because of their father and Ichiru. He remembered the time when their mother was alive and it was their birthday.

Past memories

Zero was laughing with Ichiru wearing matching clothes and looking at all of his friends for birthday. There was little Aidou and Yuki. Kaname was standing with his parents smiling at Zero who was hanging to his mother who was talking to Juuri. Zero had smiled for real at Kaname at that time. Those were wonderful days. Zero giggled when he saw Kaname. He thought so beautiful. Kaname blushed hiding behind his father. Zero smiled, his eyes glittering with happiness, joy. Kaname was peeking at Zero behind his father's coat and his heart was thumping so fast.

Memories end

Zero smiled at Ichiru.

Zero," I am fine this has become routine, don t tell daddy he will be worried already he is annoyed because of Sara she keeps on glomping daddy even though daddy made it clear to her he has no interest in her. "

Ichiru," stop Zero , stop hurting yourself let go off your facade, I will not tell father. but do you think father is stupid, he knows what you go through Zero."

Zero," if I do that I wont be able to distract myself I will always remember mother." Zero started crying again. Suddenly he remembered someone. It was a young guy who was standing next to the man talking to his father in morning at funeral and was sitting at part with a Blondie and fire haired man. Zero remembered the guy [Kaname] with beautiful face and red eyes and soft brown hair like his father and Zero's own father. Zero quickly shaked his head. it was as if a glimmer of light came in his dark, gloomy world.

Zero," uh Ichiru where do you go off sometimes at night. your sleepwalking habit is still on ?"

Ichiru suddenly stiffened and shrugged saying no where and yeah it was still on and had been since a long time. He went back to his bed room after kissing Zero goodnight. Zero hugged the image of his mother to his heart and went to sleep covering himself thoroughly with blankets. Again Zero could not sleep he had that same dream again.

He was sitting in his garden. His mother was in garden on ground covered with bruises. She caressed Zero's face and then smiled at him. Suddenly Zero awakened again.

Zero was shouting, red faced pulse high,eyes red ready to burst out, clothes sweaty trying to catch something which wasn t even there," mother MOTHER PLEASE NO NO NO NO DONT LEAVE ME, MOTHERRRR.

Rido quickly rushed with Ichiru and both shushed Zero.

Rido," my dear Zero shush quiet, everything is fine, shush." Zero was shaking, shivers of horror ran through him. He was scared. Rido kissed his forehead and patted his head. Zero buried himself in his father's chest. He was crying again. It was a very recurring dream he had. Zero looked at his father and saw one blue one red eye. His father was the only one who had such eyes. his mother always said she fell in love with those eyes of Rido their father. Zero quitted and told his father to stay with him. Zero slept in his father's lap. He was still shivering. Shizuka's death hit Zero the most. Ichiru slept on couch and They all slept. this was the true Zero.

Kaname was on one of his nature tours, he was studying plants, he had gone to a different forest today suddenly he heard a couple bickering . He decided not to intrude but seemed like they were having problems with their kid. Kaname went over the sound of voices and saw a young couple with a small boy.

Kaname," um is something wrong ? your voices could be heard over a long distance." the couple looked at Kaname and fell to their knees sobbing. The mother clutched Kaname's leg.

Mother," my son he isn t speaking since two days, he is just crying and is scared please help him. There aren t any doctors here since its a camp area please."

Father," we don t know what has happened to him, please help."

Kaname smiled at both of them and pulled them up . He then went to the child and looked at him. The child was still crying. the kid looked at Kaname and immediately stopped crying. Kaname smiled at kid and beckoned him towards him. The child ran to Kaname and hugged him. Kaname sat on his knees and shushed the kid. The parents looked in wonder. Surely the kid must be an angel since their son stopped crying.

Kaname," what happened kid, why are you so afraid."

Kid," a its it sc sca scary. In th th the forest the voice of la."

Kaname patted the kid's head," you are a brave boy eh so stop crying, look your parents are so worried. hmm."

The kid saw his parents, they looked ready to cry themselves. Kid stopped crying. With his little hands wiped the tears and smiled at Kaname. What a cute kid.

Kaname,"now tell me what happened."

Kid," laughing and wailing came from forest two days back. I was playing with my ball, the ball went too far and I followed it. I saw saw an old man's heart being crushed by another person then the person vanished in thin air. "

Kaname hugged the boy. He was hurt. any kid would be afraid if they saw such a dreadful sight. He was so sorry the little kid had to witness this. He quickly did what he knew he should. He touched the parents heads and the kids and wiped their memories. Then he set off the parents telling them go their home now , leave the area since its dangerous. He quickly disapparated to his mansion.

Kaname saw his father looking at the football match.

Kaname," daddy I think what happened to asato is worrisome, I just went to a forest like usual and heard what happened from a little kid. I think do you remember in old legends there are mention of such vampires who kill like this. I think we need to look into this. If humans are attacked then. Lets ask Cross san."

Juri stiffened at the name, her eyes were very sharp to catch this man's name. Why that jerk of all people. o what if he is the legendary hunter. Haruka quickly wrote a letter and wrote what all Kaname had heard from the kid. the Kurans males wanted to make sure if something like this had happened elsewhere as well. Juri was protesting on writing the letter herself, she didn t want her husband to write to that Kaien. But Kaname calmed her down.

Kaname disapparated and delivered the letter at Cross's house to a maid then went back. Kaname was about to go sleep in his room when a flash of yesterday's party most desired guest Zero Kiryu came in his mind. Zero he thought why do I feel as if I know him from before also. Then Aidou came bounding in his room with news Yuki is coming tomorrow.

Kaname," Zero is Rido and Shizuka's son right. do we know him from before also ?"

Aidou," eh yeah remember we first met him at the twins birthday at Kiryu mansion."

Kaname recalled and then suddenly as if out of nowhere came an image of very serene calm Zero smiling at Kaname. Kaname recalled how he had blushed when he had seen Zero that time. Kaname blushed now also. his heart was beating very fast. He remembered both the Zero's but something was different in the present, he looked fake the Zero of now.

Aidou," hey Kaname hello I said we'll be going to the airport tomorrow. Yuki will be staying here now. I want to know what she learned at Harvard, why was she sent with mom and I was stuck with dad ."

Kaname laughed," oh she'll be back tomorrow so no worries."

Zero was back to his usual self. he had come out of his grand limousine with three girls and one boy while ruka had come with Akatsuki since he had found her waiting for Zero. Zero was all happy smiles. Kaname and Aidou looked at Kain and his murderous glare at Zero. Ichiru just shook his head and went off to find Maria his love.

Kaname at lunch went to his usual isolated place in back gardens where he usually sat. He was not in the mood for another rambling by Aidou. He was about to enter it by climbing when he heard a voice and looked at the right side of the wall and saw Zero falling. Kaname didn t know what happened but he just went and catched Zero from falling and in process he fell on the ground with his arms circling Zero and Zero on top of him. Their eyes looked in each other red into purple. Kaname and Zero both felt their hearts thudding in their ribs. Their faces were extremely close, they could feel each other's breath.

They were both so lean and soft. Kaname immediately drew apart. Zero's waist and form fitted his so well as if they are made for each other. His form was slender and Kaname had to admit Zero was good looking.

Zero was cursing his stupidity. He wanted some peace from Ruca and his fan boys and girls he had escaped and them and miserably for a vampire failed to climb a fucked up wall. To make it worse he fell on the guy whose image came in his mind very frequently. He couldn t help but notice he was very beautiful this Kaname. He had remembered him. He was Haruka's son. He had come on his birthday all those years back. He was wondering why his heart was beating like hell. Hell he could even make out that Kaname's face looked so soft. Zero blushed at this. Zero had remembered how he had blushed.

Kaname ," are you okay Zero ?"

Zero," yeah yeah I am okay, are you, sorry for falling on you , please forgive me, your clothes look bad."

Kaname just thought is he that pompous ass, rich boy he saw yesterday, neither was he laughing like a fool, neither throwing superiority looks .

Kaname,"its okay ."

The silence was awkward, they were both trying to avoid looking at each other. The only thing going in their both minds was what now.

Zero

Dammit why did I bumped in him, at that time when I was a kid I liked him a lot, he is so beautiful, I wanted to marry him. mother had agreed. Father too. What the heck he is messing me. Just look at his face, he looks so innocent, his beautiful red rubies are precious, he is so cute if I say one bad word he will break. Yeah lets tease him. Ha what do I have to lose anyway.

Kaname

Why is he looking at me like that as if he'll eat me, what's with the frown, he is getting fidgety , did I do something, I don t think I did, I really like his eyes they seem so mysterious and beautiful. His hair I wanna play with them they seem like mountain goat's hair. Yeah that's it. Isn t it, what else could be the reason for me wanting to touch him ?

Kaname decided to break this silent atmosphere which was getting heavy as minutes went by.

Kaname," Zero do you remember me ?"

Zero was back to his usual sadist self and said with a raised eyebrow," excuse me just because you saved me doesn t mean I know you. Stupid."

Kaname was hurt, stupid was he stupid just because he remembered. It shown on his face clearly that he was very hurt by Zero's words. His eyes looked back at Zero pleadingly, face crest fallen, eyelashes about to wet with tears if Zero didn t stop. Kaname didn t speak to many people just his and Aidou's family. Kaname's eyes dropped and looked so heartbroken that now Zero was mentally slapping himself, he Zero isn t suppose to act like this in front of someone who helped him. Zero was feeling really bad maybe he took the joke too far. No one gave him the right to hurt this person.

Kaname," on your sixth birthday don t you remember."

Zero did remember. He very well remembered. he thought even at that age his heart had warmed at the smile Kaname gave him. But after Shizuka's passing he had practically forgotten all warmth. Zero was now in his usual facade sadistic mood, he wanted to know how many those beautiful faces Kaname could make, he really wanted to see every side of this handsome, charming, innocent guy who wasn't leaving his mind and distracting him.

Zero smirked and said with one hand in his hair one on his face ," no I don t."

Suddenly Aidou came with Akatsuki cursing Aidou. Aidou saw Kaname and zero and said," Kaname I was looking everywhere for you and what are you doing here mister playboy ?"

Zero," manners Blondie don t forget who my father is."

Kaname was visibly shaken . He didn t know what was causing him such sadness. All he knew was he wanted to be away from Zero before he will lash out at the bastard's indifference.

Kaname got up and said,"lets go Aidou, Kain."

Kaname looked at Zero and said," I am sorry Zero seems like I was mistaken that it was your birthday I went to." Kaname didn t know why but he felt like crying. He was extremely hurt but even more sad at the cold attitude, he was being made fun of by this guy.

Kaname put a hand on his face and laughed softly,"I thought I liked him ha ha I am a real idiot, he sees me as trash."

Aidou stopped," what the hell, Kaname why are you apologising to him. we were both there on his birthday along with Yuuki and Kain."

Aidou," your brain is dead or what how dare you make Kaname hurt, what did he do to you, have you no shame, you wretch."

Zero looked coldly at Aidou smirking," huh as if he also isn t trying to get to be my friend just so to win support of father."

Zero knew he was out of line but he was angry now, he was real pissed, his eyes were glowing a dangerous purple, he didn t know why wasn t Kaname hurting him, is he going to listen to his wrong words. He had seen Kaname trying to hide his face.

At this Kaname snapped. Kaname was real angry, there was a limit to how much he will take the insults if this guy," remember Zero Kiryu who you are speaking to, I am from the purest and royalest of bloodline the Kurans. Don t you dare forget who I am. I am much above the purebloods. Your parents are better than you Zero, why you are like this I don t know but don t say something which will make me regret doing something to you, I was being polite doesn t mean you'll say utter nonsense." The wind had started blowing tremendously fast, it was so fast the other three were about to be blown off. Zero stared wide eyed at Kaname whose eyes were glowing with ethereal red glow and his hair were fluttering with the high wind.

The other two Kain and Aidou were scared and felt a chill. Kaname was doing something. They were feeling horrible. it was not common that Kurans will use their power ever but it seemed Kaname was very angry and hurt. Kaname went back with Aidou and Kain.

Zero was now back to his true self. He slumped down and broke. what had he done ? Zero clutched his hair in frustration. I am sorry, Kaname I am sorry, I didn t mean to hurt you, but I cant let you see the real me I am sorry. The real me died with mother. there is nothing but an empty shell. Zero looked at Kaname and thought I pushed the only person who really did care for me for who I am. Zero was crying and he immediately vanished in thin air.

Kaname didn t know why but he stopped and looked back to see no one. He felt extremely hurt. He wanted to go back and hug Zero for unknown reasons. It was a miracle Kaname wasn t crying. or was it. as Kaname's touched his eyes he saw wetness there.

Kaname,"why am I , Zero why , why Zero." Kaname squeezed his eye and tear fell down.

* * *

Author's note

i would appreciate if you review the story if you liked. no flames .

previously named bloody thirst.

I deleted the story because there was something wrong with the documents.

I rewrote some new parts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

* * *

Chapter 2

Emotional Pureblood Boys

Kaname was in a state of utter distress. He didn t know why he was so affected by the ungrateful ass hole's comments. It was like his rejection hurt. Kaname was about to say something when Aidou said the same thing.

Aidou," Kaname, are you okay ?"

Kaname smiled at them. Both the boys were taken aback. It was such a sad smile. For a moment, they both wanted to slap Zero for making Kaname like this. It was true Kaname didn t interact with people much but this doesn t give anyone the right to hurt such a kind person.

Aidou," I'll beat the hell out of him."

Kain," all the more reason for me to dislike him."

Kaname," no. He may not be feeling well, leave him be. So Hanabusa what gift you got for my dear Yuki."

Aidou was blushing. He was very excited to see Yuki even more than to see his mother.

Aidou," its a secret. But I can tell you both its going to be a good dinner. I have booked a dinner for our family but mom and dad will be at a different table and me and my dear on another."

Aidou had a dreamy expression on his face, Kaname looked at him and started laughing. His mood was finally being lifted up. They arrived at the airport. Seems like Mrs Aidou and Yuki weren t waiting long. Aidou saw Yuki the short petite brunette with shoulder length hair and Aidou had arms open and ran toward Yuki.

Aidou," Yuki you have finally" he stopped. As he was running towards Yuki she had ran off and embraced Kaname then Kain. Yuki hugged Kaname again and said," I missed you Kaname and you too Kain. The studies were so hard, I was sometimes in danger of failing badly."

Aidou was left standing alone with arms open seemingly embracing wind. His mother was laughing at him. The passers by were giggling seeing a boy with hands open. Aidou was embarrassed like hell. He went back to car without waiting for others. They followed him.

Yuki," Aidou nee what's the matter."

Aidou," I'll tell you the matter brat, I was coming to you and you left me hanging there like a freak."

Kaname and Kain were laughing from front seat. The adopted siblings continued to bicker.

* * *

At Cross Kaien's place.

Kaitou," hey a letter has come for you."

Cross," oh yeah, from whom."

Kaitou," from Haruka Kuran."

Cross stood up and snatched the letter from him. Kaitou stood with a weird expression which said what the heck old man.

Cross read its content and was immediately filled with warmth at the sight of his loved's handwriting. Even his handwriting was so beautiful. Cross immediately sent Kaitou to go and get a good quality handmade paper with ornate designs. Kaitou left mumbling about really being adults and no shame , blushing like girls.

Cross ran through the contents. It was disturbing. When the hunters heard of supposed killing of Asato they weren t very bothered but he has to tell Haruka whatever he could to help. Cross went and checked the files. There were some reports of death of vampires, high nobles, usually once during a month, mostly during the full moon. It was said in sightings that it seemed like a vampire quarrel since victim was usually drained dry and his corpse was left behind.

The vampire council knew of this but were not very concerned since none of the families reported the cases. Cross was sure there was no connection between these deaths and recent murder but he still got the files scanned from his scanner and piled them up and placed in a folder. Cross had placed Haruka's letter on the glass table and had gone to fetch his treasure box where he kept his and Haruka's pictures. This letter was truly a treasure.

Kaitou came back with very bad temper since he had to go through every fucking shop to find the right paper. Cross wanted to write a letter of thanks to haruka. Kaitou dumped the blasted paper on sofa and went to drink some cold coffee. When he came back cross was nowhere around. He drank some coffee and switched on TV to watch some movie. Just his luck it was Godzilla coming. Oh Kaitou loved this film, in his haste to get his coffee he spilled it on table and the paper lying was drenched in it. Kaitou didn t bother seeing it and watched the film. Cross came happily with his treasure box and suddenly a horrific shriek came from house. Kaitou spilled his coffee over his pants and cursed the wretched old fool for making him wet his pants.

Suddenly Kaitou felt a bump on his head. Kaitou looked up and saw an old leather book in Cross's hands and his expression murderous.

Kaitou," what the hell are you doing you old fart, have you completely lost it ?"

Cross," Kaitou if you don t want me to kill you just shut up and let me beat you."

Kaitou," what have I done ?" he looked at Kaien and saw him crying.

Cross," you ruined it you stupid brat, my dear letter from Haruka and believe me you will pay big time for this. You will write the letter of forgiveness to Haruka as I say and you will do all the cleaning duties of house from now."

Kaitou was horrified. He started writing the letter as Cross said and Kaitou was inwardly cursing. He will never tell a living soul that he wrote something so embarrassing. Kaitou was blushing while writing and could only imagine what Juri will do. Kaitou then went out and was told by Cross to personally go to Kuran mansion with folders and letter and also to buy a big bouquet of flowers on way. Cross had barred himself in his room. He was utterly distraught. Even after giving Kaitou a black eye, two bumps on head still Cross was not satisfied. Yagari was laughing at Kaitou when he was asked to drive him to Kurans. Kaitou had used all possible abuses for Cross. He was fed up with the blasted love life of a well known hunter.

Kaname was sitting and watching animal planet seeing lions and predators. He was very excited. The bell rang and Kaname went out. He saw Kaitou with a complete pissed off expression and Yagari smirking at Kaitou. Kaname was very surprised to see a very large bouquet of lilies and roses.

Kaname," well come in, what do we owe this pleasure ?"

Juri suddenly walked in holding a bowl of vegetables and a knife and was horrified to see the hunters. Her eyes roamed to see the accursed Cross but he wasn t anywhere around. Haruka came after Juri and politely smiled at the hunters.

Kaitou," hello there Haruka San and please take this all and say I delivered everything when Cross talks to you. I am so outta here." As Kaitou was about to leave Juri stopped him. The three Kurans were watching Kaitou with pity since he was bruised.

Juri," are you alright child ?"

Kaitou ," I am fine. Thank you." He smiled and went outside.

Yagari," well this finishes our business here. " He nodded to Kurans and went off. Now Juri blasted .

Juri," Haruka what is the meaning of those freaky flowers and that rose tucked envelope."

Haruka," Juri its nothing."

Kaname picked up the letter and saw the envelope was covered with dried rose petals. Kaname raised his eyebrows and saw it. His mother was glowering looking at the cursed letter. Haruka was just smiling sheepishly. Kaname opened the letter and blushed real red after going through the contents of the letter. That man Kaname wondered where did he learn such romantic lines. He saw the exquisite handmade sheet which was a fine sheet yellowish in colour and the pen used for writing was bright red.

Juri," what's written in that blasted letter and why in blazes are you blushing Kaname, have you lost it ?"

Kaname ,"mother well I cant help it, its what is written is making me embarrassed."

Juri threw a dirty glance at Haruka and said,"oh do read it, I very much want to hear what the hunter has written to his dear Haruka."

Haruka," Juri I really don t think."

Kaname opened the letter and started reading.

"Dear Haruka

_Finally my eyes are smoothened and red colour of my lips returned. My hands holding this precious letter of yours. My face gleaming with extraordinary smile which only you can bring to enrich my beauty. So you do remember me even if its because of some creep's death._

_But to my dismay the day was cursed by the fallen angels when thou letter was tainted by an inexperienced, low life named Kaitou [remember Kaitou himself wrote this letter]. I can never express my sadness when your priceless letter written by your beautiful sculpted hands was turned to a sodden mass by a inanimate thing called coffee, which a freak called Kaitou was drinking and laughing at a blasted movie. I am so sorry this had to happen. It broke my heart to see the page in that state. Rest assured I will forever keep that page with me even though its in a bad state._

_My love for you will never lessen it will only remain same and strong till the end of time. Please I beg you forgive me for this insolence. The question to your answer is sent by me , I hope it will help you and cause your worry to fade from your gentle beautiful face so that you have your charming smile back which reciprocates mine. I'll see you soon._

_Give my regards to your wife Juri and your cute kid Kaname._

From your faithful Cross Kaien."

A loud crash was heard and Kaname and Haruka looked at Juri. The large bowl of vegetables was on floor and the knife was held by her as if it was a sword. She was beyond pissed.

Juri," Explain. What. does. That. Mean."

Haruka,"it means nothing, ha ha its his way of writing." Haruka was sweating and didn t know what to say. Juri snapped and was shouting at top of her voice.

Juri," beautiful he thinks of himself has he lost it, who in their right minds would call a creep like him wearing glasses good looking and what's with my love will remain till end of time."

Juri was in tears," Haruka whom do you love me or him ?" She ran to her bedroom her dress flowing. Haruka got a look from Kaname saying I don t know anything. Kaname went to his room to read some manga. Kaname was absolutely sad. he had missed his favorite programme. The folder containing details what Haruka asked for was taken by Haruka and he told Kaname tomorrow they could see them .

Haruka went after his wife to woo her and make her happy. He didn t know why she took it seriously.

* * *

Next day in morning Aidou came bounding into Kaname's room and found it empty, he then went to back garden behind the house full of flowers and trees. Kaname was watering the plants in garden, Aidou saw him there.

Aidou," Kaname I need your help its very important."

Kaname looked up and saw his friend. "Aidou what is it ?"

Aidou," its Yuki birthday tomorrow I have prepared everything and its perfect. She'll love it Kaname. I need your help to give invitations at college."

Kaname," its that time of year already hah. Yeah sure there is an hour left we'll go then."

Aidou,"sweet I'll call Kain as well."

Aidou went back and Kaname's mind wandered to that faithful birthday years ago of the silver haired boy. Kaname quickly snapped , he wasn t going to remember that bastard who treated him so coldly and is so loving towards everyone else.

Kaname and Aidou went to college. There at the gate was a commotion. Kaname had a feeling it had something to do with mister I am indifferent to Kaname [Zero]. Kaname was so very right. Zero and his fiancee were having a loud talk. Kain was standing behind and looking longingly at Ruca. Aidou and Kaname went to see and what they saw at closer had both of them clasping a hand to their mouths to stifle their laughter.

Zero was standing at one corner smirking with three girls and two boys by his side. The boy was tugging Zero's right hand. The two girls were tugging Zero's other hand fighting.

Zero," come on Ruca darling I know you are my fiancee, I am just helping them by picking them up from near station. I am too nice." He smiled at all of his fan club. then Zero went to Ruca and kissed her full in lips. he did it to shut Ruca up.

Ruca," you never help me my dear Zero. I wait for you every day, you never come and everyday I have to come with Kain."

Zero," oh I'll come for you as well then and thank Kain for helping you. You should treasure him.[Zero's thoughts Kain take Ruca and don t come back. she is annoying.]

Kaname and Aidou started laughing. it was way too funny. But Kaname wasn't that amused he wanted to slaughter that bitch Ruca and all others who were clinging to Zero. Zero is loved by him not by these fuckers. Shiki was throwing daggers at Zero since Rima was one of the girls. Zero's attention went to one particular voice and he knew it belonged to the beautiful angel with dark brown hair and red eyes : Kaname. Zero looked at Kaname and Kaname saw Zero. They looked at each other. Zero smirked at Kaname, then winked at him and left . Kaname looked at Zero and thought did that ass hole just smirked at me. What did that wink mean, he is a wretch. He had the nerve after their last fiasco and kissing bitches in front of him.

Ruca was in tears and Kain was consoling her. after sometime they all went inside. in break Aidou and Kaname went to where zero was usually. Kaname had absolutely refused but agreed after Aidou said they had to since he is Rido's son and his parents were good people, why he had a rotten personality they were left to wonder. They found Zero on a tree trunk eating a green apple. He didn t notice the two people standing there. Aidou observed Zero. Zero looked thin than usual and was looking different from what they saw two days back.

Aidou," oi Zero Kiryu come down for a second."

Zero saw Kaname and his eyes filled with warmth and mischief at seeing this guy who kept on invading his mind. Zero and Ichiru were arguing at home since Zero refused to eat food and whenever saw Sara his anger flared to 100 degrees. Honestly the hag was after their father. At day he has to deal with pretending to be freak then at night Shizuka's dream kept on coming. Zero was in distress.

Zero hopped down and looked at Kaname completely ignoring Aidou. Kaname saw his look and looked at some lone bird eating berries at another tree. Zero was checking out Kaname, he hadn't changed much. He was looking beautiful as usual. his beautiful brown hair, white as snow skin, thin seductive luscious lips which Zero wanted the first to kiss[Zero's wish comes true] ,tall slender, so beautiful, his red shining eyes which were so dangerous when angry but so innocent and hurt when Zero mocked him.

Aidou," Zero I am talking to you, please stop looking at my friend, he isn t one of your stupid admirers."

Zero," of course he isn t.[ Zero thought he is much more, can never be compared ]. So what you called me for Hana ?"

Aidou," Hanabusa. Zero. Its my little sister well adopted sister's Yuuki's birthday tomorrow and my parents want you to come with your father and brother and yes your fiancee as well."

Zero was again smirking," oh and why would I come, I don t even know you."

Kaname," yeah you don t need to come stupid, we are the fools who even came to ask you and you know what we don t want an amnesiac person to come huh."

Kaname went away and Aidou was about to follow when he felt a tug at his shoulder and saw Zero smiling like a fox. Suddenly a hand was on Aidou's shirt collar and Zero's face was very close.

Zero," I will come don t tell him."

Aidou was a little shocked. "him you mean Kaname ?"

Zero nodded and left. Aidou was left to ponder at the strange demand of Kiryu.

* * *

At Kiryu mansion at night.

Mary was Kiryu's maid and was talking to Rido who was sitting with miss Sara who had involuntarily came with him at home. she was Rido's secretory and was super annoying. Rido was extremely uncomfortable with her. He got up and called Mary along to get some drink for Sara so she will get out fast.

Mary," lord Rido I wish to share something to you."

Rido," yeah sure tell."

Mary," its my daughter she gave birth to a boy."

Rido," that's good to hear. Congratulations." he smiled.

After this Rido went to check on some files and Mary went to take drinks to Sara.

Sara," ah hello Mary, how you doing you left my house a long time back. yes be careful. you must have heard of Asato's death. he was a dear friend of mine but a little creepy. these days are dangerous..

Mary," yes but I think he deserved it."

Sara," you are right." she said in a carefree voice. Mary and Sara laughed at this.

At Yuki's party, Yuki was dressed in a dark blue dress which looked good on her. Aidou was dressed in a similar dark blue suit. Kaname was standing next to Aidou looking absolutely stunning and gorgeous with a white trench coat and white pants. They were standing with each other with Aidou looking sad since Kaname and Yuuki were chatting happily. Akatsuki was looking at door to see Zero and Ruca. He knew Zero wouldn t talk to her.

Rido walked with a blonde hag called Sara since she was persistent to come, Rido was giving a foul aura as he was annoyed at the witch's antics. Zero came smiling at everyone wearing a black suit complete with a flower[ red rose] in his pocket and looking very handsome enough to catch eyes of all young women and men. People had learned Kaname was aloof and gave aura leave me alone so they didn t bother with him and Aidou. Akatsuki was asked to dance seven times but he refused all the times.

Zero was immediately greeted by everyone. Ruca was thrown to the floor and Zero was again swept by everyone. Akatsuki came and helped Ruca and they sat at a table trying to find Zero. Zero had shoved off the crowd since he was not in the mood to see anyone. His mind wandered to his Kaname and his reaction.

Takuma was laughing with Shiki since the same happened at his party. Ichiru and Maria joined them and they started chatting. All young hunter and vampires both genders were making a group around a famous F 1 driver Rick who was number one in the world at the moment. He was very good looking and a very high noble and a strong competitor and his build up was strong as well.

Kaname felt eyes on him and saw at the bar corner a beautiful silverette sitting and eyeing him. Kaname was beyond shocked. what was Zero doing here. Didn t he refuse to come. Zero saw Kaname and was a little surprised. Kaname looked so beautiful it was unearthly. The white clothing hung close to his body. He looked so slender. Zero smiled at Kaname then got a sly grin. He winked at Kaname then ordered a drink. Kaname realised he was blushing. What was about Zero that drew Kaname. Kaname saw Zero: his silver hair were very unique, Kaname again wanted to touch them , they looked so soft, his sexy black suit hung close to his lithe, slender, curvy body.

Kaname realised why some females also didn t like him, males were attracted to him. His pale white skin in perfect contrast with his suit and that sly grin ,beautiful purple eyes which had so many mysteries in them, his sweet delicious lips which were rosy and inviting and had kissed that bitch and who knows who else. Kaname got angry at this and the glass broke in front of him. He saw his own reflection in broken shards , he was surprised his eyes were angry red,was he so jealous ?

Aidou," Zero came Kaname look ha ha ha." Aidou was laughing stupidly.

Kaname," why, didn t he refuse." Kaname's voice was still angry, cracking, he was absolutely ticked at the recent event. He controlled himself.

Aidou had vanished after hearing the question and was talking to Yuki. Suddenly Mrs Aidou came with Mr Aidou and the celebrations began. Yuuki cut the cake and everyone sang happy birthday. Yuuki cut a small piece out of a very large elaborate 5 story cake and moved. Aidou was smiling bashfully as Yuuki came to him, he opened his mouth and saw Yuki walk over him to Kaname and told him to eat. Kaname took the piece from her and ate it. He then kissed Yuuki on her forehead and gave her a large package of dresses and pirates of Caribbean deluxe edition movie set.

Yuuki," thanks so much Kaname nii. You are wonderful."

Kaname," my pleasure sweet Yuuki. may god bless you happy birthday." Kaname smiled and whispered something in her ear. Yuuki blushed and said she'll try nii sama. Kaname said he will help her.

What Kaname said," Yuki Aidou really loves you please don t hurt him. He worked very hard."

What they were not aware was Zero was glowering at Yuuki and throwing daggers at Yuuki. He wanted to take Kaname away from that girl, Kaname had kissed her. His Kaname. Kaname the aloof, irritated person had kissed that little girl. Who was this Yuuki wench. Zero hated the girl. He himself was surprised for what he felt.

Aidou was left standing again and some people were laughing at him openly, his parents were giggling. Aidou was so very sad he could dive off a cliff . Ruca was beyond angry she was crying she had spotted Zero and followed his looks. she saw three people Kaname, Yuuki and Aidou. She didn t know who was Zero's affection since. she settled on Aidou since the two brunettes were for each other it seemed to her. she was cursing Blondie. Akatsuki was trying to get her attention and was hurt she didn t even bother talking to him.

After eating all people started dancing. Kaname told Yuuki something. She complied. Yuki, Kaname, Aidou, Shiki, Takuma, Seiren were sitting at same table. They were eating and drinking. Suddenly they saw many couples dancing. Takuma took Shiki. it was normal. Seiren went to the crowd who was lining for dance with rick.

Aidou," Yuuki may I have your hand for the dance."

Yuuki smiled at Aidou with eyes full of love," yes sure it will be my pleasure."

Aidou Hanabusa was the happiest person. He quickly looked at Kaname who gave him a nod and smiled slyly which meant go for it.

Akatsuki," please Ruca dance with me its a friendly dance."

Ruca liked Akatsuki that's why she didn t want to be near him, he was a good friend, because then Zero was being ignored. she said no but later complied and they were dancing. Zero looked at them and was happy. good that's what Zero thought.

Zero looked at Kaname and saw him looking at his parents. He followed his gaze and saw he was looking at his parents Haruka and Juri who were standing with hunter cross and his friends Yagari and Kaitou. The lady was looking annoyed and was throwing filthy looks at Cross. Zero got up and went to sit by Kaname. Kaname noticed this and hmphed and looked away. He was still angry that he was absolutely possessive over Zero who was treating him like some freak.

Zero," come on you are still not angry are you, I don t remember okay, I am sorry I was rude." Zero smiled gently.

Kaname felt really happy, all his irritation went off. He looked at Zero so innocently and lovingly Zero forgot to breathe for a second.

Zero: dammit, this look it will make me do him one day.

Kaname," well fine. So why are you sitting alone where is your fan club today ?"

Zero," oh didn t feel like it, you are not happy I am talking to you." Zero was still not sure but he wanted Kaname to know him , understand him, he just wanted Kaname's attention.

Kaname," oh. well yeah but I would be happy if you didn t gave me that fake smile Zero. Give me the smile you once gave me on your birthday." Zero blushed and looked away saying I don t know what you are saying.

Later Zero was getting agitated and wanted to touch Kaname. He was so beautiful . He went to Kaname and sat on one knee and grabbed his hand and kissed those long fingers . Kaname was so soft, fragile, as if one knock could break him. Kaname blushed and drew his hand away. Zero took out his rose and gave it to Kaname .

Zero," this is for you. Accept it as a gesture of forgiveness for what I did that day."

Kaname was getting redder by the second. It was the first time he was touched like that. He himself only kissed Yuuki on forehead or Aidou on forehead seldom. He stopped after Aidou got 12 years old when he used to cry if Yuki ignored him. He himself was never kissed by anyone except for Haruka and Juri who loved their little angel Kaname.

Kaname," Zero I cant you shouldn t."

Zero," why not, you want it from that girl whom you kissed right now, is that it but she loves Aidou cant you see."

Zero was real angry and his voice got rough.

Kaname,"eh, what are you talking about, she is like my sister. She is Aidou's love."

Zero didn t know the truth he just randomly said in jealousy and found the great piece of news. They don t like each other. excellent. I will have him. Kaname is mine. Eh wait wait what the hell, who am I saying is mine. Man what is he doing to me.

Zero,"please take this."

He then ran away and disappeared with Ichiru, Maria and Takuma.

Kaname was stunned and happy. He kissed the rose inhaling its unique fresh scent and liveliness and said," I accept Zero." Kaname liked the way Zero got jealous of Yuki and Aidou.

The party was over . It was at midnight that sounds of struggling was heard. Rick was strolling on forest road when rick was pounded into a tree and someone drank his blood. He was left as a drained corpse. The beautiful full moon was looking at the scene which no one saw.

Next day Haruka was reading the daily mail again when his eyes went wide. The clipping said Rick the famous F 1 driver who won Grand Prix two days back was found dead yesterday in forest. His body was drained of blood and there was no shock on his face only slight smile but there were traces of struggle seen. It was the same as rest of the bodies of high vampires found in past year which had a smile on their faces but no shock or horror. There were signs of struggle though.

Kaname came down with a happy expression on his face remembering zero from yesterday.

Haruka," Kaname I think we should discuss this. you saw Rick yesterday right, he is dead."

Kaname was shocked," what, father I mean how so sudden ?"

Haruka," I don t know must be some jealous F 1 driver who wanted him out of picture. Kaname I think we should discuss what Cross sent us, the folder is there on my table."

Kaname," got it daddy. Later we'll see to it."

Kaname and Aidou went to college. Aidou was jumping, Yuuki had kissed him on the cheek as a thanks. Aidou was so happy. Kaname was glad they were progressing. Kaname had put his own rose in a water glass to preserve it longer. They attended their classes. Kaname was sitting on his favorite spot when someone hugged him from behind. Kaname was scared and hit his elbow to whomever it was. How dare they whoever they were.

Zero," ow that hurt Kaname, why'd you do that."

Kaname turned around and saw Zero clutching his stomach. So it was Zero only.

Kaname,"oh sorry, I didn t realised it was you. Sorry."

Zero," its cool so I was right you like this place huh."

Kaname,"yeah I do , so you need anything."

Zero stepped closer to Kaname and looked at his face. He knew what he felt very well now however much he denied it and said it was only his mother, father and Ichiru he cared for he couldn t. He loved Kaname. His eyes, his face, his nature, his way of talking, he wanted Kaname to be his only. Most of all he loved Kaname because he loved Zero for who he was really, he didn t need to pretend, he was free with him just like Kaname was .

Zero ," I wanted to see your face."

Kaname," Zero if you are doing this for fun then I suggest you leave, to how many people you said this and kissed them."

Zero," well a lot of them I say this."

Zero suddenly realised what he said and had a horrified expression on his face. Kaname looked so hurt, his eyes were again looking as if a rose was crushed and left alone . He wasn t like Zero. Kaname ran away from that place. Zero was again cursing his stupid self. Why didn t he said he never meant any of those words he told others and okay well he did kiss Ruca a lot but it was out of her noisy persistence.

Zero was reduced to tears. He forgot that Kaname had seen Zero with his damned fanclub and Ruca. Again he hurt Kaname.

Zero," why, why me, the one I love is always always." Zero fell on the garden with tears pouring down.

Aidou was playing with Shiki. Shiki was confiding in Aidou maybe he never loved Rima after all and the one he loves may not ever realised it because he is stupid. Aidou tried to find who that is but Shiki would not tell.

* * *

At night

Mary had gone to forest to gather a rare herb which only grew at night for her grand son , suddenly she was hit by something. she looked back and was roughly pushed against a tree. Mary was shouting and screaming then someone roughly grabbed her mouth and paralyzed her by making her drink poison. Her eyeballs were coming out, she was rooted to the same spot. Then long fingers drew out a whip and slashed her.

Her scream was gone. Again the whip was slashed at her, on her back, on her legs, on her feet. There was blood splattered everywhere on surrounding sakura[cherry blossoms] trees which seemed to be living up to their legend. She was slapped with long nails across her face. She was kicked and after more beating the same hand with long nails ripped out her heart and crushed it in front of her. Then some one laughed and everything was silent. the bloody cherry blossoms were witness again to a brutal kill.

Aidou read the newspaper and splashed the juice all over the table. The paper said: another killing shakes up people. A maid by name of Mary was killed in southern forest. Her heart was missing and she was tortured before death by a whip and poisoned which is a deadly poison which can render anyone paralysed within seconds. The place was a bloody mess, the surrounding cherry blossoms were a witness to this scene just like the last time Asato Ichjou was killed. condolences are offered to the family.  
Yuuki came running and saw Aidou.

Yuuki," what what happened ?"

Aidou immediately hugged Yuki."Yuuki you will not go outside at all, no where near forests no where."

Yuuki," okay but what." she was silenced as Aidou kissed her hair. Aidou's thoughts he will not allow anyone to harm Yuuki. he will tell his parents and Kurans also to be careful and get their shopping done in day time at all cost. He will make Kaname promise no more nature walk. hell with them.

Rido was worried since two days Mary had not come. He went to Ichiru's room and decided to ask him. Zero and Ichiru were playing with pillows . Rido smiled seeing this scene. Rido thought how I wish Shizuka was with me. Shizuka why did you leave me. I loved you more than anyone can love someone. you were my everything and will always be. a tear slid down his face. He saw today's paper lying down and went to grab it.

Ichiru," hey daddy what's up."

Zero," hello daddy and good morning."

Rido," good morning my sweeties. so Ichiru did Mary call at home, why isn t she coming."

Both the twins shook their heads.

Rido suddenly remembered something," Ichiru where did you go yesterday night, you weren t in your room when I came to check ."

Ichiru just shrugged," no I was here on couch didn t you see me."

Rido was sure he wasn t anywhere but decided to let go." okay well let me join you."

the three members of family played happily.

Sara was reading the newspaper and choked on her drink and vomited all out. she saw the news of death of Mary. she was just left thinking who is killing these people. her mind started racing in all directions why these two, who could be doing this. this as not good at all.

* * *

_author's note_

_Rick is my own character. purely fictitious._

_the chap's title is for Zero and Kaname._

_i would appreciate if you review , if you liked. no flames._

_cherry blossoms legend is that the colour of blossoms is pink because of the dead bodies blood they absorbed. I saw this in x/1999 so I took this from there._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

chapter 3

Confessions I

Kaitou was cleaning the house. He was cursing Cross Kaien every second. His misery was all that old fart's fault. Just because of some stupid letter he has to do laundry, cook food, mow the lawns, water the plants, sweep the house mop around for two fucking weeks.

Yagari was annoying as hell as well. He used to sit and laugh with that blasted Cross. Kaitou was so going to make both of them pay for this. Kaitou didn't know his wish will be fulfilled very soon.

Yagari came to the house suddenly. He threw his hat carelessly across the house at his leisure. Suddenly a loud crashing sound came. Kaitou looked from where the sound came and his heart stopped beating. god he was so dead.

On the floor was lying the ornate frame . The frame contained the prized photograph of Haruka and cross Kaien smiling. the image was broken in shards of mirror. The photo was destroyed.

Kaitou saw Yagari who was smoking.

Kaitou," you bastard what have you done ?"

Yagari," huh you should learn manners kid, just who is the bastard."

Kaitou," you broke it you dumb fuck, look on the floor beside the cabinet."

Yagari saw and he was scared.

Cross happily came down. He had seen a very pleasant dream where Haruka and cross were eating ice cream in a par lour and Juri was sitting with Kaname cursing them it was all so funny.

Cross saw something on floor and went down to it. His happy memory quickly went with the wind. He saw his and Haruka's photo lying on the floor in shards. Cross just had one thought: Kaitou you are dead.

Cross saw Kaitou fighting with Yagari. Cross looked back and saw Yagari's hat lying beside the broken shards of glass. wait was it Yagari's funeral then.

Cross," Kaitou what happened ? "

Kaitou was scared. "I didn't do anything, I am really speaking the truth, it was his blasted hat that did this."

Yagari knew he was caught."come on its just a photo, I'll buy you a new frame."

Cross snapped," what are you saying, its just a photo, to me its my life, the memory with my loved Haruka, its broken are you blind in both eyes bastard , you dare lie to me ? "

Yagari was now feeling guilty. Cross was actually crying. Suddenly Cross was standing with a baseball bat. Yagari was scared.

Yagari," Kaien don't be rash, I said I was sorry I'll go apologise to Haruka."

Cross," you'll do much more, you will now become the cleaner. Kaitou will be reduced to gardening and cooking, you Yagari will do everything for a month and don't tell me about your hunter duties, I'll go to them."

Yagari ran from the house in his car to Haruka's place shouting about lunatics.

Yagari was so sorry he had laughed at Kaitou. Kaitou was all happy smiles. finally sweet freedom . He was so going to a five star hotel for dinner alone tonight. He followed Yagari with Kaien to Haruka's place.

Haruka and Juri had planned to go out of the house for some work. Juri had to go for grocery shopping, Haruka some where else. They were both worried since Kaname's was behaviour was very sad and depressing these days. He was quiet a lot and seemed deep in thought. They could somehow make out something was bothering their dear Kaname.

At afternoon Yagari reached the house, his luck Haruka was coming out of house with Juri. Juri looked scary seeing Yagari there.

Yagari," you please save me, he 'll kill me."

Yagari was breathless there was bruises on his knees and hand courtesy of Kaien and his leather book and baseball bat.

Juri," what happened to you ?"

Suddenly cross Kaien and Kaitou came.

Kaien,"my dear Haruka I am so sorry, only my bleeding heart knows how sorry I am."

Juri, "huh."

Haruka thought he heard something burning. Juri was going to crack soon.

Haruka," ha ha what happened, why is Yagari bruised ?"

Kaien,"because he did the gravest sin."

Yagari,"what, I just broke a blasted photo."

Juri," oh do tell me its my husband's and this hunter's photograph."

Yagari," you are right."

Juri was now very happy. she and Kaitou now enjoyed themselves. Yagari was very angry. Haruka was consoling cross. Juri was thinking she'll make a splendid dinner in celebration. She kissed Kaitou on cheek and went to buy groceries throwing daggers at cross. Haruka just smiled his helplessness. Yagari was gone.

When thay reached cross's house Yagari was slapped since he went and didn't even apologise. If Yagari wasn't guilty, cross would be in a graveyard for such humiliation. Kaitou was enjoying himself.

* * *

Back to Kuran mansion.

Kaname was watching anime today. He was watching Inuyasha. But he wasn't catching on to it. His concentration was on Zero. He was hurt by his comment. But maybe he acted a little coldly. He knew Zero and Ruca were engaged. Why did he felt like killing all of Zero's admirers. Zero was his.

Kaname blushed at this thought. Did he love Zero. Love, well he cared for him. Got hurt by his rejection, Zero's charming self allured Kaname but even if he did, did Zero love him.

Suddenly Kaname saw an image of him and Zero in white tuxedos with flower roses and lilies, and iris flowers. They were kissing and were happy with each other. But the scene was interrupted.

Kaname snapped out of his reverie. What was that that interrupted it was all red. It was scary.

Kaname decided if he loved Zero he will try to be nice to him, even if he couldn't have Zero he can still love him. Kaname teleported himself to a big shopping place it was still afternoon.

He remembered Aidou's warning very well. How he couldn't he was his dear friend, Yuuki had come as well. She and Aidou had begged Kaname and his parents to not leave the house.

Kurans quitted down the two Aidous. Kaname was promised by Juri to not go for any more nature crap. Haruka and Kaname had gone through the scans sent by cross and sent Rido kiryu a copy.

Haruka and Kaname had decided it was best to leave this to his capable hands. Rido had thanked them and said he will look through them, Kaname still had some suspicions about these deaths and murders. It was all so very peculiar and intriguing.

Kaname went and looked through Armani and versace. He didn't know what Zero liked. He had decided to buy a gift for him as an apology for saying those words to him. He saw a bright red button down shirt. He quickly liked it. He bought it. He got another white button down shirt then left the store after getting it covered in lavish red and silver wrapping. Kaname teleported himself to his home.

He went to eat some ice cream. He saw a note that said Juri had gone to buy groceries and Haruka had gone to buy some good novels.

Kaname dug some cream and cookies ice cream and went to eat it. He was in his room. Suddenly he heard a voice of window opening. Before he could see who it was he was tackled to the marble white floor by someone. He saw a flash of silver. It was Zero.

_In college Zero's thoughts_

_Zero was in utter distress that Kaname had skipped college that day. It had been two days since Zero saw Kaname. He was annoyed. The hell with everything. He did not care or loved anyone except for Kaname. He will make Kaname see it. _

_He stopped Aidou and asked for Kaname's house direction. He had teleported himself to that place. He sensed Kaname's scent. That exquisite floral and enchanting scent from a bedroom. He decided to go through the window. _

_He had climbed a tree and saw his love Kaname about to eat something. His eyes caught a beautiful silver, red wrapping on bedcover. He was immediately jealous, who was it that Kaname got this for. Maybe his parents. maybe it was their anniversary or something._

_But now all the more he had to know who it was for. He knew Kaname didn't care for anyone. Wait was it for that human brat Yuuki or for that proudy Aidou. _

_At this thought Zero was ticked. He was extremely jealous. He will throw it in a river if it was true even if he had to fight Kaname. He will not let anyone get present from his Kaname._

_Thoughts end._

Zero was on top of Kaname. Zero just had one thought. he is so beautiful. I love him so much, he's the only one. Zero got up and sat on bed.

Kaname," what the hell, are you mad, couldn't you ring the door bell, you ruined my ice cream you stupid idiot."

Zero was just smirking," yup mad for you my darling Kaname, forget the ice cream eat me."

Kaname blushed at this. He ran from the room to the hall. Zero followed him thinking how cute. Kaname stood in front of the main door and zero was again sitting on couch.

Kaname," I told you before I am not one of your playthings Kiryu, do not ever come to my house again. get out."

Kaname was happy Zero had come , but hurt when he thought that he wasn't special. Maybe Zero was like this to everyone. His heart was aching. He couldn't find it in his heart to give the present. Who knew whether Zero will just throw it away laughing with his fan club.

It will kill Kaname if something like that happened. He now realised he loves Zero. he felt bad for leaving him alone, his jealousy, his desire to love him was increasing by second. The person who once didn't understood love and only saw his parents as ideal pair now knew what love was. But did it hurt just like this.

Zero grew serious he grabbed Kaname and pulled him underneath him on couch.

Kaname," kiryu stop this nonsense, you are hurting me, let go."

Zero,"no not before I hear your answer who is that present for ?"  
Zero's eyes were glowing red. His normal colour vanished. He knew why Kaname was saying those things, his disgusting attitude was finally being paid back to him.

Kaname hated him. It hurt. It was like seeing his dead mother leaving him again. He will not let that happen again. His mother stopped him last time but this time Zero will lock himself and Kaname as well with him if his love wasn't returned.

Kaname's heart was beating very fast. Zero was pressed on to Kaname. Kaname was entranced by the silver haired beauty. He could feel the blush covering his cheeks.

Kaname,"none of your concern kiryu. It has nothing to do to with you. "

Zero," oh on the contrary it has everything to do with me." Zero's thought _the one I love with all of my being is you, dammit Kaname cant you see that _?

"Is it for that human wench Yuuki or for that dunderhead Aidou," Zero asked shouting. He will hurt them if it was true.

Kaname," what, why will I get them presents, the one it is for is the one who always hurts me and like a fool I got the present for you Zero."

Kaname stopped speaking when he realised in his anguish he told Zero the present was for him.

Kaname kicked Zero in his you know where and tried to run but for dear Kaname Zero recovered very quickly and pulled Kaname in a hug.

Zero was on top of moon and Kaname wanted to dive in an ocean after confessing to Zero.

Zero hugged Kaname from behind and licked his neck. Moan was heard from Kaname. What the hell was Zero doing he was licking his neck that's so gross. Eww. But why did it feel so good to see Zero his first and last love for eternity doing this to him. Instead of feeling disgust pleasure waves shot through him.

zero," Kaname is it true, is that for me , did you mean that do you love me."

Kaname turned around and saw purple eyes looking at him with love. he cant stop himself, he loves zero too much that it always hurts and makes him happy at the same time.

Kaname," yes even though I don't know why, you are a playboy, you are a freak, you are an insensitive bastard, but yeah I still love you."

zero embraced Kaname. he dug his face in his neck. Kaname scent was beautiful like rivers and watefalls amidst flowers. zero was intoxicated.

maybe he was right. Kaname was the one who could save him. all his facades and masks will go away. he will stop doing everything. break his blasted engagement and stop acting like a freak.

Kaname felt zero shivering. he embraced him back. zero smelled wonderful like lilies and waterfall. Kaname wanted to hold zero like this.

Kaname," zero are you okay ?"

zero looked up and smiled. Kaname stopped breathing for a second. this smile it wasn't the usual one, it was the same zero gave him at that priceless birthday .

zero," I am sorry Kaname , I know what you think of me but please believe me I love you, you are the first and last. it will always be you. what I do with others and Ruca is all just an act. something happened because of it I changed. I'll tell you everything. "

Kaname," I don't want to believe you but maybe I will." Kaname smiled at zero. zero was stunned he wanted to kiss Kaname. he wanted those sweet lips on his.

zero," stop that or I might not be able to go home tonight. I'll make you mine here and now. but first what you got for me. I can promise you Kaname tomorrow you'll see the real me. even though that me died with my sweet mother. but for you I'll come back. you moved my frozen time, I'll do anything to get your trust."

Kaname was moved by zero's words. he touched zero's cheek and kissed him very shyly there. then he ran to stairs to get his present. zero just touched the spot where those soft petal like lips touched his cheek. zero just thought: Kaname you are making it highly difficult for me to focus.

Kaname came back next second in front of zero. zero took the present and saw it. hell even the wrapping was beautiful.

zero," is there some reason behind this wrapping ?"

Kaname nodded,"yup it reminds me of your silver hair and colour red is something I have never seen you wear."

zero blushed. Kaname looked at zero and was immediately back to his perverted thoughts. his train of thought was only one: before you think of making me yours I might do it sooner. zero you look beautiful.

Zero opened the first packet and saw a blood red button down shirt. that shirt was damn hot. was Kaname trying to create more enemies for himself. Zero never wore red outside . at home his mother used to cuddle him and his father and brother still did the same.

the second shirt was snow white. it was very soft and felt like cotton. it was see through. has Kaname lost it.

Zero," um Kaname you trying to make enemies for yourself by buying me such hot clothes."

Kaname was thinking same when he got those clothes for zero.

Kaname," nope you'll only wear them in front of me, I'll never allow such a priceless sight to be seen by some hoodlums whom you hang out with. Zero I am looking forward to seeing you in these when you are alone with me." _wonder if they will stop me from seeing what they cover. _wait I am Kaname not a pervert.

Kaname was about to find out whether he can stop or not since zero had a few ideas himself.

Zero was as red as a cherry when he heard his Kaname say this.

Zero," how about I show you now, my Kaname." zero purred in his husky voice .

Zero slowly started opening his first button, his eyes filled with love, want for Kaname. he moved closer to his lover and opened the second button. Kaname's breathing was exhilarating, their was sweat on his face. he gulped the air as fast as possible. his neck showing palely with perspiration and gulping movements there.

Zero was very amused. this was first for Kaname and him. he knew Kaname hated every one and only loved his family and nature. he was going to enjoy this. Zero opened his whole shirt and was standing there. Kaname gasped.

Kaname's thoughts god Zero is beautiful. he was pale white , his perfectly sculpted chest, his arms , his hands he was truly breathtaking. even though Kaname was himself the same.

Kaname realised he was ogling at Zero and looked away. he was red as he could get from head to neck. he had never thought zero was so beautiful. he was half naked.

Zero went towards Kaname, Kaname had closed his eyes. he might not know what to do but seeing Zero like that was making him extremely hot everywhere.

Kaname," I'll see you in your shirt later, please put your shirt back on."

Zero was very amused. he had already got his dear red shirt on given to him by his lover. he moved towards Kaname and took his hand in his.

he looked at Kaname's long slender whiter than snow fingers. he was truly beautiful. Zero took them in his mouth and kissed them. zero wondered how Kaname's legs looked. Zero stopped his thoughts before he will embarrass himself further.

Kaname's breathing hitched. he opened his eyes and Kaname was surprised. Zero was looking hot in that red shirt.

Zero," hey sweetheart like what you see?"

Kaname,"what Zero get your shirt back on." he looked away from Zero. Zero was purposely teasing him wasn't he. but that was a real treat. the dark shirt hung on to his shoulders ,with top buttons open one hand kissing Kaname's fingers other one hand around Kaname's waist.

Kaname," Zero please." his voice was husky as good as Zero's.

Zero blushed again when he understood the meaning. he withdrew back. Kaname closed his eyes red covering his cheeks as Zero wore his usual shirt.

When Kaname opened his eyes he saw Zero kissing both of the shirts. Kaname blushed. Zero went towards Kaname. he wanted to seal their feelings. he will kiss him.

then the door opened and Juri came in. she stopped at seeing the wonderful scene. zero holding two shirts and moving towards her baby Kaname.

Juri," so sorry for interruption."

Zero smiled at the lady." its fine my lady I'll be leaving soon. well then bye Kaname dear."

Zero bowed to Juri and left. Kaname was burning . stupid Zero in front of mother.

Juri dropped the groceries and hugged Kaname. her nature lover baby her most loved Kaname had finally found a beauty like zero. she blessed both of them to live happily.

Juri," so will you tell me Kaname ?"

Kaname," I like Zero mother."

Juri," I could see that in both of your eyes. go for it."

Juri then kissed Kaname on her forehead and left to make a wonderful lunch.

Zero went back home. he had decided he will tell Ruca to stop this game of fiancees. he wasn't interested and will never be. he will stop doing all nonsense. he saw Ichiru and Maria fighting in their room with Rido looking amused.

Maria," answer your father where the hell are you at some nights, who are you seeing behind my back, you unfaithful coward, I hate you."

Ichiru," Maria no please, I am not unfaithful well maybe a coward. I am going no where."

zero stood beside his daddy. Rido smiled and ruffled zero's hair.

zero," Maria why are you shouting."

Maria," he is not in his room at night, where is he going, I came yesterday night and he was out."

Rido," Ichiru why don't you tell me, you know I've been told to look inside the murders and mysterious deaths. they happen in night as well. are you in. "

Ichiru," daddy way to go you know I cant hurt a dog, what a way to get me to tell the truth. fine I go to her house some times. I like seeing Maria sleeping. happy. i am a sleepwalker as well, Zero knows it it happens sometimes, i usually end up in garden or at maria's place."

Ichiru was bright red with shame and embarrassment. Maria blushed. zero and Rido laughed.

Rido," oh well i know your sleepwalker habit. your mother used to laugh so much, just go inside okay don't be a stalker."

Rido left and Zero laughed. Ichiru kissed Maria there. Maria returned the kiss and murmured he could have said so in beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

chapter 3

Confessions II

Aidou and Kaname went to college next day. Kaname had not told Aidou that zero and he loved each other. Aidou bugged Kaname why did zero want to know Kaname's house but Kaname just shrugged.

they came to the front gate. zero was dressed in very plain black button down shirt and white trousers. he was standing with Ichiru and Maria. his face was solemn. there was no fan club. they were sitting in a corner eyeing zero suspiciously.

then a loud cry came Kaname and Hanabusa saw Kain and Ruca standing beside each other. Kain was trying to talk to Ruca but she eyed zero viciously and angrily.

Ruca," why zero how could you break it."

zero,"I told you I never wanted it in first place. it was all set up. I never care for anyone except for my brother and father. why are so hung up on me. are you that blind you are always after something which can never be yours. you don't see Kain who is so in love with you. what you do is wrong whether you like it or not. you are a jealous woman. you can never understand what love is. what you feel is not love. it can never be. you just make people annoyed. you treat Kain Akatsuki like freak. respect him he is the only one who can make you happy. you are just a friend that's it."

zero walked away without looking at anyone. Ruca started crying and Kain stepped back. Aidou was seen by Ruca.

Ruca," its you, you took zero from me."

Aidou," what the fuck , you in your mind stupid girl , I love Yuki." he looked at Kaname and saw nothing there. Aidou ran for it. he trusted Kain to look after the stupid girl.

zero had broken with all of his friends . he had stopped acting like a jerk. he hung out with Takuma, Maria, Shiki and Ichiru.

zero went to Kaname's favorite place. before he could go he was hugged by Kaname.

Kaname," you kept your word zero."

zero," I told you I will."

zero looked at Kaname. they both looked at each other. zero kissed Kaname's neck. he licked it again. without realizing his fangs lengthened he bit Kaname. Kaname shouted what was zero doing. it hurt. this was the first time he was bitten.

Kaname," ah zero please no." Kaname pulled zero close. he was shaking in pleasure and pain. zero drank to his hearts content. after drinking zero kissed the wounds. he licked them clean until nothing remained. Kaname fell in zero's arms. he had fainted.

when Kaname woke up he was lying in zero's arms. zero was stroking Kaname's hair. Kaname looked at zero. he remembered what had happened. he sat up.

Kaname,"Zero why did you bite me."

Zero," I don't know Kaname your scent hit me. I had to taste it. it was very strange "

Kaname," my mother and father are the only ones I have drank from Zero. the thirst of us can only be quenched by whom we love the most. my parents are everything to me. but now zero you are important too."

Zero knew all to well what Kaname said." yeah I know father helps me and Ichiru. he himself takes little amount from us. his thirst cant go because mother is dead."

Zero smiled sadly. Kaname hugged zero. he wanted zero to smile from his heart not like this.

Kaname,"I will never leave you Zero and promise you will never leave me as well."

Zero," I promise." Zero pulled Kaname towards him and kissed him.

kaname tasted wonderful. those soft lips fitted zero. it was as if they were made for each other. Kaname responded to zero so well his cheeks blushing, heart racing, their tongues battled each other. zero's hands were tangled in kaname's soft hair, they were soon moaning, zero fell on kaname, still kissing, his hands were travelling down to kaname's leg, which jerked up, they broke the kiss and stared at each other.

they smiled and zero's hands pulled kaname in his lap, he licked his neck sending shivers down kaname, kaname kissed zero with brute passion, zero's hands were roamng again, his one hand was on kaname's thigh the other was trying to touch his butt. the kiss was pleasurable, their tongues lapped each other , searching each other's mouth taking in each other's unique scent. zero's hands were now starting to roam on his kaname's chest he was about to pinch his mate's nipple when the interference came, they were kissing each other with so much love and passion that they didn't notice someone came by.

Yuuki, Kain, Aidou were standing near the gate. they all planned on going for a beach trip since college will be closing for autumn break. the three of them saw zero and Kaname's erotic kissing, with zero's hands on kaname's chest and kaname's hands down zero's butt. one thing was common though they were all blushing like hell.

Aidou was getting aroused he wanted to take Yuuki somewhere alone. Akatsuki was all red with his Ruca thoughts. in short Yuuki was the only one thinking zero and Kaname are together that definitely calls for a good beach party. zero and Kaname had fallen to ground in the lush green grass amidst the flowers still kissing .

_Akatsuki_ :_ zero I didn't know you respected me so much. I love Ruca thank you for being so kind. but you were right she doesn't see me sometimes I feel like beating her. zero you are a good person you are the only one who can make Kaname happy._

_Aidou," ha ha Kaname I was right zero liked you a lot. this proves it very well. you are so gonna be teased._

_Yuuki," Kaname nii is with zero. that's so good. zero was at the party as well. Aidou says he is a good person. well that is very good. make Kaname happy zero._

Aidou clapped his hands which alerted the two lovers on ground.

Zero and Kaname saw the three onlookers and Kaname wanted to dive in an ocean again. he was embarrassed. zero wanted to follow Kaname as well.

_Kaname: they saw, they saw, but wait aside that they saw us kissing they saw zero's cute adorable expression and heard his moans cant stand it. zero is mine._

_Zero: they saw us kissing. what the, how long did the see Kaname's expression when I kissed him, oh no that beautiful expression of Kaname moaning my name is for me only. Kaname is mine._

Aidou ," hey guys you done or we should come back later."

Zero," shut up." keeping a tight hold on Kaname's waist.

Kaname." Aidou how long were you here ?"

Yuuki," don't worry nee we saw just you both kissing." she laughed and the three onlookers burst into laughter. zero and Kaname were red as strawberries. now they also felt amused.

Zero," so why'd you came to our secret place."

Kain," we are planning a beach party, do you wanna come."

zero and Kaname," yeah sure."

zero," mind I call Ichiru as well."

Aidou," oh don't worry, Takuma already did."

Zero," cool so you mind leaving us now."

the three whistled and went off throwing sly glances at the lovers.

zero," Kaname we need a more private place."

Kaname," agreed."

they went back where they were interrupted. with birds singing, light coming through leaves it was a peaceful sight.

Zero and Ichiru went back home with their driver. when they reached the house Sara and some other people were sitting in the house with their father Rido kiryu.

Zero," father we are home."

Rido," oh well I'll come by soon, we are discussing something real important."

Ichiru went inside with zero.

Ichiru," who was that creepy he/she seemed like he was a hunter ?"

Zero,"who knows and who cares. I am so happy right now Kaname I want you now. you are so handsome."

Kaname sneezed . damn who was speaking about him.

Ichiru," WHAT so its true you and Kaname are going out, I heard Aidou tell Takuma and Shiki, zero nii you meanie you didn't tell me?"

Zero looked kindly at his brother and hugged him. Ichiru hugged him back. Ichiru was very happy. his brother was finally at peace.

At midnight a man was running across the forest with a horrified expression on his face . his clothes were torn, legs bruised, hands bearing scratches of thorns.

then a great lightning bolt struck. it started raining. it was a heavy downpour. then an incredible force struck the man who was running.

he was thrown on the muddy ground. he was then pulled up by another being who pushed him towards the boulder behind him and beat him up ruthlessly.

running man was whimpering, pleading,"my my it wasn't me , the ones ."

before he could finish he was slashed all over his body. then a terrible scream was heard and the man's heart was carved out by someone who crushed it.

the cherry blossoms were again the witness to a terrible killing. the being who did this vanished in thin air.

* * *

next week two more deaths of famous noble, strong vampires part of polo and swimming, male and female were reported. their blood was drained from them.

Aidou and Kaname were extremely worried. they both decided to go and look for some clues. Takuma and Shiki came as well. they went to the northern forest where the death of the swimmer had occured. after hours of searching they found nothing.

Takuma," this is hopeless. there is nothing here."

Shiki," whoever is behind this is very clever and sharp."

Takuma searched more and then he tripped. Shiki went to help him and was scolding him for being an idiot.

Aidou went and searched in bushes. he saw something shining.

Aidou,"Kaname come here, there is something here, hey this is Kaname we found it."

Kaname ran to Aidou and was shocked by seeing what he saw.

it was an exquisite charm. a long white crystal pendant with an exquisite design with a silver thin chain. this was the charm used by the pureblood vampire families.

whenever some one was born craftsman crafted these for the kids and took a drop of their blood to mark them as their own. so that the charm could only be worn by that person. only the maker of the charm could tell whom it belonged to.

Kaname,"but this is pureblood legacy. why why who is it, does it mean its a pureblood killing these people."

Aidou," but this is serious has a pureblood gone mad, this only happens when a pureblood loses his most precious person mate, or someone extremely close. in madness he slaughters people or is there some other reason."

Kaname," wait we'll take this and keep this with us. we wont tell about this to anyone."

they went and took the pendant and safely put it in a box. the four then went to eat something. Aidou and Kaname went back home.

Yuuki," yay Kaname nii is home ."

Kaname," hello Yuuki, do something bring us some cold drinks."

Aidou," yeah I am exhausted, damn it. bring some cold coffee with lots of ice."

Yuuki," sure."

Aidou," who could it be ? "

Kaname," well you can leave out the Kurans. my family doesn't have this crest."

Aidou," eh what you mean."

Kaname" we are the only pure bloodline of the strongest vampires in existence since ancient times. we are the royals of vampires among the purebloods. ours is a different charm. its very precious made up of platinum."

Aidou was looking funny." okay you mean ours are not very precious. because its of crystal and diamond shards."

Kaname laughed. Aidou was so funny." nope I am saying you can keep my family out of this business. me, mama and daddy don't even wear it very much."

Aidou," oh I see. but what should we do with this."

Kaname," I'll tell father about it. we'll see what we can do. the only thing we know is that it's a pureblood killing these people"

Aidou," yeah and what's with the flower bouquet we found there. it was a lady swimmer after all."

Kaname," no idea maybe the one responsible lures out his prey like this. but at least we have a start. its a pureblood."

Aidou took a paper and pen and wrote the names.

Aidou," Kiryu's, Aidous, Hiou's, shirabukis, Tomas, Hanadagi's. well these are the ones I know and live here you know any one else ?"

Kaname ," no it may be a foreign pureblood but it wont change the fact . touma huh well aren't they asleep for a century ? "

Aidou," oh yes . this is hard Kaname. "

Kaname," we'll think later."

then both drank coffee and Kaname went back.

Rido and the hunter association were now very serious. they had started sending guards to all the top sports people. the man whose heart was carved out was sam kiryu's private housekeeper/ driver.

it was a shock to Rido to see his death. he and his children were saddened by who was committing such atrocities and why.

all individual regardless they were hunters or vampires were told to not roam around in woodlands, forests, woody areas.

Rido, Sara, hunter and some other people were discussing something. Sara was terribly worried and the hunter head was too. he was a weirdo described by Ichiru. suddenly all stopped talking and a chill went through the whole room.

Haruka and Juri were standing on the doorway eyes red anger on face. Haruka rushed to Rido and embraced him.

Haruka," are you alright my friend, we will help you don't worry."

Rido," thanks both of you. "

Juri nodded. then Sara suddenly got up and went away with freako hunter by her side. Sara was very angry and scared of these two. the Kurans. if they had their way they could take over everything in this world. they were that poweful. specially this Haruka and Juri. they and Rido were very strong. Rido was not on same level as Kurans though.

Kaname and Aidou were sitting in garden. Kaname was very anxious. he got Aidou to listen to him.

Kaname," Aidou you must come with me, this is all very worrying, we need to help our parents."

Aidou," okay but we must leave someone with Yuuki."

Kaname," Seiren, Takuma and Shiki will come."

Takuma and his friends came. shki was kissing Takuma's cheek.

Shiki," what I love him, Takuma and me are engaged now."

Kaname and Aidou stil shocked said," oh okay well congrats."

Takuma," don't worry we'll take care of Yuuki."

Kaname and Aidou went to search in recent forest again where the kiryus housekeeper was killed. Kaname and Aidou searched everywhere but found only splattered blood, torn clothes and flowers and trees bearing awful smell of rot.

then Aidou tripped over a stone and fell over it.

Kaname," Aidou be careful, hey you dropped your handkerchief."

Aidou got up cursing who knows whom.

Aidou," this isn't mine, my beautiful handkerchief which mother put for me is here."

Kaname saw a towel sized hanky.

Kaname," is that a hanky , and if that is yours who is this?"

they both saw a white handkerchief with embroidery on borders. Kaname looked at it carefully. he couldn't remember where but he knew he had seen this hanky before.

Aidou," hey you look tensed what's the matter."

Kaname," I think I may have seen it before."

Aidou picked it up carefully and put it in one bag they got. after five hour of searching Aidou and Kaname went back feeling very hungry. they saw Kain there.

Kain." hey do you think we should go for beach , because of these deaths."

Aidou," of course we should all the more reason to be out from this mad place."

Kaname," I am going back to eat. well you two enjoy."

Kaname came back and saw his mother was fuming and his father was grinning sheepishly. Juri saw Kaname and went to hug him.

Juri," Kaname chan comfort mama look your mad father accepted it, why why."

Kaname was looking funny. he didn't know what to say or not.

"um mama what's the matter."

Haruka," Kaien invited us to beach this weekend and the next two days after it as well."

Kaname," oh mama you like beaches a lot, didn't you tell me stories of how you and daddy used to roam there a lot."

Juri blushed," it was different, a creep wasn't after us."

Juri," his reason " my sweet Haruka must be worried because of these accidents lets cleanse your memories and make new ones."

Kaname," mama I am also going with Aidou, Yuuki and others."

Juri lighted up," hey will zero chan come as well, are you two on a date huh huh."

Kaname turned red, Haruka saw this and hugged Kaname from behind. he was happy that his little kid found zero his good friend Rido's son.

Haruka," Kaname chan you didn't tell daddy, how rude." Haruka was pouting.

Kaname ," well you know now daddy and zero today broke his engagement. he will properly introduce himself to you."

both the parents hugged their angel Kaname. all thoughts of cross forgotten.

Juri," butterscotch and special pudding for desert today." she kissed Kaname on his cheeks and went happily. she stopped in her tracks and glared at Haruka.

" make sure you don't ignore Kaitou and Yagari as well. they will come too right, isn't that what that freak said in his mail."

she went off. Haruka kissed his son.

Kaname," father Aidou and I went to search today. well we found something."

Haruka," we went to council as well. it is serious you know."

Kaname," we found a handkerchief father and before a pureblood charm."

Haruka,"what a pureblood's charm, dammit were the legends true then. we'll look into it. don't worry. okay lets go for some match how about football. we need to cool down for now."

Kaname," sure daddy."

* * *

**author's note**

the ch was long i had to divide it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

chapter 4

Purebloods love

zero and Ichiru were talking about some new anime nurarirhyon no mago season two which was very popular.

Rido came to their room and collapsed on their bed. he was looking very tired and had tears in his eyes.

Rido," I am so tired, so tired." he didn't even realised he was crying.

Rido," Shizuka I I want to be with you."

zero and Ichiru stiffened. they hugged their father.

zero and Ichiru," daddy please no you cant leave us, you are all we both have left." the twins were about to cry themselves.

Rido," I am fed up, every time Sara keeps on pestering me to marry her, why should I , my Shizuka Shizuka save me."

zero," father leave this place for a while if she is that annoying, let her handle things for a while, you'll come with me and Ichiru to beach. all our friends are going. you need to live father for us for for mmmother." zero was shivering again. their mother, their father's wife was everything to these three.

Rido hugged his precious sons and kissed them on their cheeks. he patted zero's head a lot so he wouldn't see nightmares again. zero would usually see Shizuka's body bruised and dead. he then tucked them in bed and was about to go to his room when zero stopped him.

zero," daddy I I broke the engagement to Ruca. I will never like her father. Akatsuki likes her much more than me."

Rido smiled at his son," okay as you wish, Akatsuki related to Aidous right. "

zero," yes . he is his cousin."

Ichiru," hey zero tell why you broke it."

zero blushed and Rido laughed. he was happy. it had been year since he saw that since Shizuka was the one who could make him like that . with Rido and Ichiru it was very less.

Rido went back and sat next to zero," so who is this treasured person my zero?"

zero," ka Kaname kuran. " zero dived in his bed.

Rido was after a very long time truly glad.

Rido," Haruka and Juri's son huh, good choice zero, Kaname and you suit each other."

zero got out," really daddy." his eyes were sparkling with the leftover tears.

Rido kissed his forehead," yes you do, well I am very happy. you also love Kaname and treasure him."

Rido then went back to his bedroom and picked his wife's photograph. Shizuka was smiling with Rido.

Rido was thanking his wife that finally his son's stopped time moved because of Kaname. he must thank Haruka and Juri and their kid.

Rido," it seems after a while I may join you Shizuka, for now I'll look after our angels." he kissed the image and put it back and went to sleep , thinking maybe tonight he wont see Sara the hag haunting him with marriage.

the kiryus went to Aidou's house on Friday afternoon. they had to leave soon for the beach. the Aidous came. Akatsuki, Ruca, Takuma, Shiki, Seiren, Rima,Maria were there as well. then everyone stiffened, there was a chilly aura coming there way. it was very terrifying. they all looked and they started laughing at the instant.

Juri was holding Kaname's hand and was throwing daggers at cross Kaien and Haruka who were laughing at some long forgotten jokes. Kaitou was looking very happy with a disgruntled Yagari.

Yagari had thanked the heavens that after two weeks he was finally free from doing those accursed jobs. cross was very happy and that's why he decided to give Kaitou and Yagari a treat. Yagari really wondered how did Haruka put up with him.

Juri was very angry since Haruka told her to keep Kaname company till they get to Aidous. Juri had not spoken to Haruka since and had become a walking ice age which could only be melted by Kaname.

zero was not happy he wanted to be in Kaname's arms he was getting fidgety. Ichiru saw this and smirked at his twin.

Ichiru," jealous zero, how cute he is with his mother. you have no shame"

zero threw death glare at hs brother which shut him. Yuuki and Hanabusa giggled. Rido was laughing openly.

zero had enough everyone already knew about him. he went towards Kaname and Juri. oh Juri got very happy seeing him.

Juri," oh hello zero chan you come to talk to my Kaname hmm hmm ?"

_zero thought: what my Kaname but Kaname is mine. zero stop it she is his mother of course he is hers first . you are getting jealous of even that. you are hopeless._

zero,"yes I want to talk to Kaname my lady." then at that instant zero had a wonderful idea. he will make it clear as water Kaname is his only.

zero sat on one knee in front of Kaname and Juri and looked at Kaname with such smoldering eyes that Kaname's heart skipped a beat.

zero,"Kaname I ask in front of your mother will you be mine forever , I love you and always will. will you be my husband ?"

zero was smirking looking at Kaname's face. he was blushing and wanted to hide behind his mother. all eyes were staring at this scene.

Kaname,"zero I will. "

zero gladly took Kaname's hand in his and kissed those beautiful long fingers.

Juri," you have my permission kids. "

Juri kissed Kaname and zero on their foreheads then walked gracefully to where Kaitou was talking to Aidou's mother.

others were well shocked and one angry.

Akatsuki," Ruca what are you."

Ruca," zero left me for this idiot, I hate him. what does he have that I don't, they are both males . "

Ichiru, Shiki and Yuuki had heard what this freako was saying. Yuuki and Ichiru were pissed. they went to her and straight away.

Yuuki," listen you don't take Kaname's name with your dirty mouth. you don't even know him and never will. don't you dare talk about him. zero and Kaname belong together, you try anything funny I will forget you are Akatsuki's love.

Shiki," listen miss you may like zero but I hate people like you. we live in modern world, I myself am engaged to Takuma." Shiki didn't like the bitch's comment about two males marrying. stupid primitive idiot ass woman. Akatsuki should keep her in control.

Ichiru,"my twin may have been your fiance , but you all can never understand him. you do anything to zero and Kaname you wont know what hit you. you got that.

Akatsuki ," Ruca why are you still." Akatsuki was happy they said that. he will have to put some sense in this idiot.

Ruca," zero is mine, I like him."

"who is yours ?" a cold, anger filled voice coated with venom.

the voice came from behind and zero was standing there. zero had kissed Kaname's hands then his forehead he had then sent him to Hanabusa and Kaitou for a while. he had heard Ruca.

zero's voice was really dangerous and very angry, his eyes had changed from purple to red. he was completely pissed. Hanabusa and he had seen Kaname had heard what this bitch said.

Kaname was about to cry. zero was so angry that he could kill at the instant.

zero," listen woman, you dare say Kaname's name or do anything to make him sad, I will forget I once knew you. I will not hesitate to force you to leave this country. if Kaname becomes sad because of anyone, I will make them pay dearly that they wish they would have never been born, you know what's good for you. I believe."

zero looked at Akatsuki," you marry Ruca or do whatever make sure she will not take my husband's Kaname's name from her mouth. if Kaname cries again or becomes sad, Akatsuki you and Ruca will both go to after of you don't know who I am and if any of you tries to come near Kaname or hurt him you will face situation which you will regret. Kaname is my husband, my everything."

zero went away after saying this. there was a very ominous silence since all of them had felt, a deathly chill which was very dangerous when zero uttered those words. none of them could explain what was that ominous feeling.

Yuuki quickly went to Kaname and Hanabusa. Kaname's eyes were red. Yuuki hugged Kaname.

Yuuki," nii San don't cry zero and you are for each other."

Aidou," I hate people like that, Kaname cheer up we are all going to beach.

zero went over to Kaname. the parents had got onto the four cars two mercedes, two Porsche. the last Audi was left for zero and Kaname. Yuuki and Aidou had got into the car with Akatsuki and hunters. Yuuki will sure give piece of mind to jerks who hurt her dear brother Kaname.

zero went to Kaname and saw his face. zero was immediately struck with grief. Kaname looked so sad.

zero kissed Kaname's eyelids then his nose .

zero," Kaname why are you crying, you will not be sad, you can never do anything wrong Kaname. please it hurts me to see you like this."

Kaname," I I am sorry zero. but I didn't steal you. Kaname's voice was cracking.

zero will hurt Ruca how dare that bitch. Ruca, Sara, zero hates them, Ruca is after zero, Sara after his father Rido. cant they go to hell. he will talk with Akatsuki and tell him to take Ruca. his father can handle Sara. zero really wanted to know why ruca was even after him. she had sexual relations with some level b vampires. she thought zero didnt know. it was takuma and maria who told him.

zero embraced Kaname. zero will not let anyone hurt Kaname.

zero," Kaname smile please, we will have lots of fun at the beach, I'll make it clear to everyone that no one will harm you."

Kaname," okay. you don't need to treat me like a girl zero, I can very well protect myself. we all need to put up with accursed people like that. i am happy i only knew yuki, aidou. " Kaname smirked. zero laughed.

zero and Kaname got in the car and they were driven after the others to the beach.

all had gathered to in front a luxurious hotel. Akatsuki came to Kaname and on his knees and sat on ground. he was feeling extremely ashamed. zero saw this and looked at Ruca.

Akatsuki," my friend I I am very sorry please forgive us. she will not say anything anymore. Ruca and I have decided to get married. she cried a lot buy agreed. Yuuki and Aidou had said so much to her she will not look at both of you ever again."

Ruca came and apologised to them both. Akatsuki then went back with her.

zero hugged Kaname from behind and kissed his cheeks. the other were getting really embarrassed. Rido quickly went inside. others followed.

zero and Kaname had to share a room. Kaname was immediately against it. he went to zero who was about to go to bath.

zero," hey love what's the matter ?"

Kaname," I don't think we should stay in same room."

zero," why I don't see any problem."

Kaname," no."

zero," hey what's the matter you afraid something will happen." zero said this and immediately his heart was about to burst. Kaname blushed so beautifully zero couldn't control himself. he pushed Kaname on the bed and hovered over him.

zero," this is what you afraid of?"

Kaname," zero please stop, I wont be able to control."

zero looked at Kaname. he kissed him. zero licked Kaname's soft petal like lips savouring each and every taste. Kaname pulled zero to him deepening the kiss. zero asked for entrance which was granted and their tongues licked playfully. they licked each other's lips they were moaning and were soon all over each other.

after minutes they let go. Kaname was on top of zero. he smiled mischieviously.

Kaname," see what I mean my zero."

zero," yes, but you don't need to worry I wont do it unless Kaname you ask me to." zero smiled. Kaname hugged zero.

zero," lets take shower then we have to go to beach. I have a very good surprise for you dear Kaname."

Kaname." really ."

zero," yes you want to join me." Kaname blushed and pushed zero to bathroom.

Kaname," pervert go ."

zero," yes but only for you Kaname."

Kaname," me too."

zero showered then came back. after Kaname had showered as well they went down to see others. they both had gone out for a walk in garden when one was taking shower since it was too tempting to just barge in.

it was almost evening . they all ate in great spirits. the food was superb all seafood: crabs, prawns, fishes and a small squids. there were different veggie rice as well along with chicken and curry, meatballs and lots of different ice creams, puddings, cakes for dessert. there were different wines, juices as well.

Juri was not happy since cross was annoying her. she and Kaitou were cursing cross . they had become good friends.

they all went to the beach. there Kaname understood what zero meant by surprise. Kaname was wearing white cotton pants which were slightly above his ankle and dark blue shirt. zero was dressed in white knickers and a jacket. others were wearing similar kind of clothing since at the beach they would all be in swimsuits.

the elders went to chat and the kids went for a dip. all were either half naked in case of guys the girls were in swimsuits.

zero took Kaname by hand and they went for a drink. when they came back they were about to sit. Kaname was not much in mood to swim that's why he was wearing his usual clothes.

zero," you will not take off your clothes."

Kaname," oh don't worry I don't plan to. I will go in these with you since they are very light."

zero," oh that's okay then, well here's your surprise. "

he took of the jacket and Kaname's mouth fell open. he was wearing a similar red shirt like the one Kaname gave him.

Kaname," zero you look dashing."

zero," yup and now."

zero pulled Kaname back to sand. many eyes turned towards zero. some were admiring others jealous of Kaname.

Kaname was angry and happy. happy because he got to see his zero like this, angry because everyone saw him.

Kaname," why did you wear it, its for me."

zero," exactly I am for you."

zero kissed Kaname and they slid off in sand.

zero and Kaname both laughed. Juri and Ichiru were clicking their photos. Yuuki and Aidou were laughing and they all dispersed right away. Rido was sitting with Haruka.

Rido," my son is happy after a long time thank you."

Haruka shook his head," I should be thanking you. my kid was sad a little while back now I know he and zero must have fought. we never thought Kaname would care for another since he loves me and my wife too much. I am glad zero is the one who moved him.

zero broke the kiss. both Kaname and he were smiling.

zero and Kaname got a bucket of water and built a huge sand castle. unfortunately a great wave swept it by.

Kaname," zero I want to go in, will you come."

zero," sure I thought I would have to invite you again."

they both went in since they knew swimming they ran and dived in the beautiful everlasting sea. zero pulled Kaname towards him. they were both soaked. they ruffled in water for a while. they threw water at each other. they were looking happy and at peace fully enjoying themselves.

zero glanced at his love and was immediately struck. this was not good. Kaname was blushing red and they were both soaked. what caught pervy zero's attention was something else. the shirt was pasted to Kaname's chest and back. Kaname was so lean and slender and zero's eyes roved to his chest to see two small nubs there clearly visible in the beautiful moonlight casted by the moon.

zero," Kaname can I make love to you when we get back."

Kaname stiffened," zero I I uh."

zero,"it was a mistake to get you here, I am only aroused by seeing you like this. surely you can feel it." something hard was pressing to Kaname. Kaname got very red. this was extremely embarrassing.

Kaname," okay zero but after we eat."

zero," sure love."

Kaname and zero went a little back to the shore. the other were still playing. zero and Kaname were sitting on sand , great waves washing over them. Kaname found a shell and was playing with it. he showed it to zero who smiled a little sadly. he really loved Kaname he was scared he may hurt him.

Kaname saw zero looking a little lost. he went closer and put a hand around zero's waist. he then kissed his cheeks.

zero," Kaname what are you.." zero was blushing very much.

Kaname," its okay zero I wont leave you I promise."

zero," I promise too Kaname." _I wont let you get hurt because of me. you have become my reason for existence._

Kaname suddenly pulled zero beneath him. zero resembled a strawberry. it seemed it was close to midnight now and all the others had gone back. they were so engrossed in playing they forgot how long they were here.

Kaname," zero you know our thirst can only be quenched by whom we love the most. you are my love zero. you changed me, my mother's and father's blood cant quench my thirst now. I must take from you zero."

Kaname licked zero's neck. he licked it very slowly and nicely. he then found the place. he bit zero. zero's hands tangled in Kaname's soft hair. Kaname drank to his heart's content. it was very nice.

Kaname let go off zero. the licked the leftover drops. zero kissed Kaname. he tasted a little of his blood. zero's hand went to Kaname's hip bone. he then stroked Kaname's member. zero was getting hard by seeing kanames face, his eyes his smile, his kindness, his voice.

Kaname," zero please we I um we must go and eat."

zero," okay. " zero pulled Kaname and they were both panting.

their lips swollen a little since they had been kissing a lot.

after they came back they found a waiter who told them he sent the food trays to their room. Kaname quickly took zero by hand. he didn't like the looks some ladies were giving zero. they could go to hell for all Kaname cared.

zero and Kaname went to their rooms hands around each other's waist. zero was now really aroused he need to feel his Kaname as soon as possible.

as they reached their room they saw a food trolley with sandwiches, cookies and juice.

zero pushed Kaname to the bed .

Kaname," zero you idiot we are soaked, at least take a bath before anything. the bed will get wet."

zero," hmm maybe love you are right okay lets go first then I'll go to Ichiru's room.

Kaname was startled and kinda jealous,"why will you go to Ichiru's room am I annoying you."

zero chuckled and licked Kaname's nose."jealous Kaname."

Kaname pulled zero to him,"what do you expect my love, I am head over heels with you."

zero," you sure not talking about me, I am mad about you Kaname. I am crazy for you in every way. don't worry its to save us both from horny me or I'll make love to you in bathroom only. I don't want your and my first time in bathroom. it should be in tangled sheets right."

Kaname," you are really perverted zero. well lets eat then."

zero and Kaname ate sandwiches, then ate some cookies. they drank a glass of juice each . zero went to Ichiru's room for a bath.

Kaname went for a shower bathing vigorously shampooing his hair, taking of the scent of sand and weeds.

he came out and was wearing his gown. zero came in as well. he had a gown as well.

zero," you cant escape now Kaname." _I was already laughed at by Ichiru right now telling me I am so stupid that still I haven't made love to you._

Kaname," that's my line zero chan."

Kaname pulled zero to him and smashed their lips together. zero circled his arms around Kaname they both fell on the bed together. the kiss was filled with love and sweetness. their tongues searching each other's mouth savouring in each others taste. zero's hand tangled in Kaname's hair.

zero," hey Kaname we have some lotion or something here. "

Kaname," why do you need it."

zero," sheesh Kaname how much love your mother and father gave you, you have never seen anyone except for me. well to make it easier for both of us."

Kaname," nope and I am proud of it."

zero," oh well let me go to the bathroom." zero found what he was looking for. he came back and pounced on Kaname.

zero licked Kaname's collarbone his hands roaming down lower.

Kaname," ah zero what are you.

zero,"don't worry this is not even the beginning."

zero kissed Kaname's lips again no matter how many times he did it was never enough. Kaname moaned exciting zero further. zero pulled the robe of him.

zero was surprised. his breathing hitched. Kaname was so beautiful he was slender his white porcelain skin so beautiful it was shining in moonlight coming from the opened windows.

zero licked Kaname's small nubs. they were hardening under zero's touch. he took the nipple in his mouth loving the taste. god he tasted delicious. he played with the other while his other hand was slowly reaching Kaname's member.

Kaname," zero please stop it feels tingly, I am really embarrassed."

zero,' shh Kaname we will both pleasure each other, we love each other don't we, you agreed Kaname please don't make me stop now I cant stand it."

Kaname smiled, zero wanted to kiss him senseless." I would be lying if I wanted you to stop zero. I love you too much."

zero continued his ministrations he licked Kaname 's nipple again and again while enjoying his mate, his lover his reason to survive Kaname's moans, his voice was soothing music to zero's ears so melodious.

zero," Kaname please I I want to be inside you, I want to feel you."

Kaname blushed red. how could zero be so forward.

Kaname," after I pleasure you." Kaname flipped zero on his back and gently pulled away zero's robe. zero was as beautiful as he thought he licked zero's collarbone , he did what zero did since he had zero idea how to do all this.

zero was in ecstasy. Kaname's tongue , his teeth on his skin leaving marks on him was absolutely bliss. Kaname then played with zero's nipple kissing them both. zero's nipple hardened by Kaname's tongue. Kaname took zero's small nub in his mouth clearly enjoying seeing zero moaning in pleasure, then playing with one while he kissed zero's mouth again taking in those lips.

zero was getting very hard. forget it Kaname is mine. he reversed their positions again. he pulled off his robes completely then he took off Kaname's literally like an animal.

zero," Kaname I will be very gentle please let me love you."

Kaname saw zero's erect member and could see zero was telling the truth. but zero was big quite big .

Kaname," zero you are quite big, I'll be torn apart, it will hurt." Kaname was not joking.

zero," Kaname love I'll be very sure to make you happy don't worry."

zero then dived towards Kaname's thighs, he raised kaname's leg and licked leaving a wet trail, kaname's breathing was getting eratic, he was very hot. he kissed Kaname on every part of his body where small hickeys will appear by morning. zero was little better since only on his upper half there were bite love marks from Kaname.

zero took Kaname's member in his mouth and licked it. Kaname was very hot , he was getting fidgety, he pulled zero's hair .

Kaname,"ZERO please no it's weird."

zero," no my love it feels good." zero was enjoying himself Kaname tasted wonderful. zero 's own erection was begging for release. zero skilled mouth, his tongue licked Kaname's member again and again, while playing, tracing patterns on his mate's body.

Kaname, was blushing . he was in pure bliss. zero's mouth on him was heartwarming.

Kaname soon felt something releasing from him," zero zero I I "

zero," it's okay love you are cumming, I'll take all of you in me, its my greatest treasure.

Kaname,"zero". he released his seed in zero's mouth. zero swallowed it whole while grinning. Kaname was finally relaxed.

they were both covered in sweat and fluids. even though it was pleasant weather. zero then put some lotion on his fingers.

zero and Kaname both had no idea what they were both doing since they were just following their instincts.

Kaname saw him. zero flipped Kaname on his back he kissed Kaname's butt cheeks they were so soft . he then licked one of them and bit lightly.

it was fun for zero. he tweaked Kaname's nipple at the same time.

Kaname," ahh zero you pervert stop it." _ why you zero this is so embarrassing don't think you'll get away with this. but it feels so good._

_zero : I know what you are thinking Kaname I can read you like book of course I want you to make love to me. _

zero hugged Kaname close to him. both of their naked sticky bodies were as pure as the love zero and Kaname were about to make.

zero," Kaname I am putting it in, please say anything if you feel wrong."

Kaname," zero shouldn't I make you feel good as well. I want to."

zero," not now maybe in second round."

Kaname was beyond red," second second ."

zero was distracting Kaname and put his finger inside Kaname.

Kaname," zero what is that."

zero kissed Kaname shutting him. he roamed his finger for a while then put another in. Kaname was moaning in zero's mouth clutching zero's chest .

zero then put another finger in moving his hand slowly and carefully. Kaname relaxed, zero broke the kiss.

zero," Kaname I'll put it in please."

Kaname," go ahead zero, I am all yours."

zero kissed him again. he laid Kaname on bed , he put some lotion on his throbbing member and then gently pushed inside Kaname's tight hole.

Kaname," zero what "

zero," Kaname sweety its going to be fine."

zero ," Kaname you are so very tight."

Kaname," ahh zero please nngh."

zero smiled," you will only make me more hard by elicting such moans."

zero pushed further trying to make Kaname feel good. he found it. zero moved .

Kaname," zero again please its hurting but please move again."

zero joyed victoriously. he moved inside Kaname and hit his sweet spot making Kaname shout zero's name again and again. zero kissed Kaname again.

zero," I am cumming Kaname." zero released his juices, seed inside Kaname. he was so happy. Kaname was so full.

Kaname had tears in his eyes. zero was horrified he pulled himself out and took Kaname's face in his hands.

zero," Kaname my sweetheart what, why are you crying."

Kaname kissed zero. zero was a little surprised.

Kaname," I am very happy zero thank you. it hurt but I really enjoyed it. zero you were very careful."

zero kissed Kaname's hair, his eyes, his neck his back.

zero," I am so glad."

zero," by the way your scent was intoxicating when you came from the bath. "

Kaname," yours too zero."

zero pulled Kaname to him and they fell on their large bed . zero covered them. he then played with Kaname's hair. this got Kaname an idea. he always wanted this.

Kaname," zero can I do something ."

zero," sure."

Kaname got up and pulled zero's face to him. he took zero's ear in his mouth. he lightly bit his earlobe then licked the silver piercing. he did the same to other ear then moved to his neck where that intriguing tattoo was there, he licked it and bit it.

zero was clutching Kaname. he was moaning when Kaname licked his ears.

zero," Kaname you will make me hard again stupid lover."

Kaname kissed zero's lips then. zero pulled Kaname to him it was so nice to feel each other.

zero and Kaname both blushed.

zero," maybe I'll let you off for today."

Kaname," maybe you should my butt hurts like hell, zero you horny freak."

zero," you make me like this Kaname."

zero then took Kaname's face in his hand. they then stared at each other. they laughed.

after a little while they fell asleep in each others arms.

it was late morning when knocking was heard and zero stirred in his sleep. zero saw Kaname sleeping like baby . zero's heart filled with warmth and sadness. no he must tell him. Kaname deserves to know.

zero," oh who is it ." zero got up and wore his robe and opened the door to find Yuuki and Aidou. Yuuki rushed in to see Kaname. zero grabbed her hand . he will not let anyone see Kaname like that.

zero," where are you rushing to brat ?"

Yuuki," eh I wanna see nii, we didn't talk yesterday at all its 10 in the morning we gottta see other sightings you know."

Aidou was smirking," maybe we shouldn't disturb zero and Kaname."

zero," yeah you shouldn't' now get out."

Yuuki," don't be rude please ."

zero ," come in and don't move."

zero went to the room leaving the two at the door. Kaname had got his robe on. he had awakened when he heard voices.

zero saw Kaname. oh he was looking so sweet with sleepy tangled hair. zero went to Kaname and kissed him. he could not resist such a look.

Kaname," zero its early morning come on."

zero," who cares."

"yeah really who cares,"Aidou's voice came. Yuuki and he were giggling. zero was looking ashamed Kaname was looking angry. it was second time this happened.

Kaname," well to what do I owe this pleasure Yuuki,"

Yuuki," we came to tell you both can join us at beach, we'll be having a party today till night."

zero," you could have told me that."

Aidou," heh heh so what ."

Kaname," fine we'll come ne zero chan."

they went away . zero grabbed Kaname and threw him to bed.

Kaname," dammit zero have you lost it?"

zero," Kaname lets not go please, I want to spend my time here with you."

Kaname," but what we will tell others?"

zero," we'll go in evening."

Kaname," fine."

zero picked Kaname bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. Kaname was not amused.

Kaname," zero why is it you make me feel like I am delicate."

zero," because you are, darling."

zero closed the door and saw his Kaname about to take of his clothes. zero quickly hugged Kaname and kissed his neck. zero was so happy.

* * *

**author's note**

review the story if you liked. no flames . thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

chapter 5

Hungry Purebloods

Zero," Kaname what say to another."

Kaname," Zero no please, it still hurts."

Zero," please Kaname, it will be quick."

Zero licked Kaname's neck. Zero really wanted to make love to Kaname. It was a measure of how much they both love each other that Kaname agreed.

Kaname," fine Zero you win."

Zero pushed Kaname to the marble bathroom wall. He kissed Kaname tangling his hands in Kaname's hair and playing with Kaname's tongue. Kaname smirked Zero you asked for this. Kaname bit Zero's tongue and blood flowed in their mouths. Kaname tasted it, it was so delicious and good. Heat overflowed from both the bodies. it was like a jolt of electricity, like an undeniable attraction as if a magnet attracted both of them to each other.

Zero smiled Kaname wanted this as much as him. After minutes they stopped kissing. the kiss was intense, zero had literally eaten his mate's mouth, he had pushed his tongue tasting the hot cavern of kaname's mouth, delighting in the sounds of moan coming from both. zero took of Kaname's robe and pulled his own as well, Zero pulled Kaname with him in the bathtub.

Zero sat with his back against the tub wall with Kaname leaning to Zero's chest. Zero and Kaname were sitting in bubble bath where lots of perfumed bubbles were present.

Zero and Kaname were soaked. Zero kissed Kaname's back, he licked his shoulder his hand pinching Kaname's nipples and pressing them.

Kaname," nah Zero ah please." he was red and in ecstasy.

Zero," god Kaname you are so beautiful."

Kaname," bastard speak for yourself I'll get you back for this Zero, don't forget ah."

Zero bit Kaname's ears. He moved Kaname to face him. They kissed again. Slurping, moaning sounds were heard from both of them. They fell in water.

Zero,"Kaname lets get under shower I wanna love you there."

Kaname,"Zero water will get in."

Zero smirked," no only I'll get in."

Zero picked Kaname they went under the shower head. this time Zero was pushed to the wall.

Kaname kissed Zero's hardened nipples, eliciting moans from him. Zero's hands tangled in Kaname's hair.

Zero couldn't take it any more, he grabbed the lotion from the shelf and got generous amount in his hands.

Kaname was hurled to ground and Zero was above him. Zero's hands pressed to Kaname's member making Kaname shout.

Kaname,"Zero ah ."

Zero's mouth was on Kaname's chest licking his every bit of skin making out slurping noises. Kaname was resisting making noise by biting his own hand,Zero stopped and pulled the hand from Kaname's mouth. He licked the hand and pulled Kaname to him again kissing him. Zero was literally eating Kaname's mouth.

Kaname broke the kiss," Zero hah nngh please."Zero started kissing his chest and biting his nubs .

Zero," no Kaname shout , please I need your voice its my greatest happiness. "

Kaname turned red," shut up you'll definitely pay for this Zero one day."

Zero," yeah yeah keep the sounds coming." they both laughed.

Kaname,"zero ahh."

zero was licking Kaname's body wherever his tongue reached, he then breathed a hot air on it, bit those places giving Kaname small hickeys making his mate shiver with pleasure which he himself was having too.

Zero knew Kaname was extremely embarrassed but was he better. He wanted to love Kaname so much. It was the proof of how much they loved each other that they couldn't stop doing it, for goodness sake it was fucking 10 in morning. How sweet and horny they both are.

Zero then looked to find Kaname kissing his chest.

Zero," mhm Kaname ah."

Kaname smiled playfully to Zero. He bit Zero's oh so hardened nubs. Now Zero will wreathe under Kaname like he was before. Kaname's hands were tickling Zero under his arm.

Zero started laughing," Kaname stop ."Zero was then on all fours with Kaname above him. He kissed zero's shoulder biting hard there but not hard enough to get blood. He then licked zero's back tracing words you are mine Zero.

He then got to Zero's butt cheeks he kissed them meanwhile his hands were pinching Zero's nipple eliciting groans from him.

Zero," ah Kaname nggh ."

Kaname stopped his ministrations," you are a good teacher Zero I learned fast I am proud."

Zero smirked and pulled Kaname to him. They looked at each other deep in their eyes. All both could see was love, protectiveness and most of all loyalty to each other. Zero was pulled by Kaname in another searing kiss which got a little too exciting.

Zero removed his mouth from Kaname's panting mouth and kissed his legs and drew them apart. He kissed the inside making more noise , and eliciting Kaname's moans.

zero kissed the inside of Kaname's thighs . he then pulled both of his mate's legs on his shoulders and pulled Kaname to him. Kaname hugged zero panting. zero's fingers were in Kaname's tight hole making it a little wide for zero to enter.

zero,"Kaname its such a beautiful colour here."

Kaname," just just do ."

zero took Kaname's lips again, he kissed him passionately , slurping, moaning sounds were heard.

zero then pushed his manhood inside Kaname , he adjusted himself thrusting again and again until he hit Kaname's spot and Kaname cried.

Kaname," zero Zero move."

zero kissed Kaname and didn't stop, his hands were tangled in Kaname's hair. Kaname was hugging zero, his fingers digging in zero's back.

they were both covered in water, sweat, fluids. hard to tell.

zero kissed Kaname passionately. they truly made an erotic scene water drenched, in a bathroom exchanging heated lustful kisses.

zero,"I love you Kaname,"

zero thrust ed in Kaname's tight hole while his hand were pinching Kaname's nipple.

Kaname,"ah zero move fast."

zero drove in Kaname fast as he could hitting his spot.

zero finally came inside Kaname. Kaname came at same time splattering zero's stomach.

zero distangled himself from Kaname and licked Kaname's ears. Kaname was panting. he was tired and in pain. zero was a beast he did it twice in short hours.

zero kissed Kaname again.

zero,"Kaname love I am sorry please forgive me, I know it hurts but it isn't easy for me too."

Kaname opened his eyes to see zero."well what can I say, you wont listen will you, but I warn you zero I will be on top dammit I will not be the bottom forever."

zero and Kaname laughed.

zero," I will become your uke darling just always stay by my side."  
Kaname kissed zero tangling his hands in silver hair and. their tongues playfully licking each other.

zero," Kaname I am sure you don't wanna go for another."

Kaname looked horrified he slapped zero's face,"hey stop it are you that shameless." Kaname was blushing red.

zero smile slyly," its your fault why you kissed me look I am getting hard again."

Kaname wanted to run away but fell on floor when his butt pain became too much. zero carried Kaname to the large bath tub and he made him sit and then slid inside as well.

zero," Kaname don't be afraid, I know you are hurting I will never do it."

Kaname smirked," he he I know you love me so much but I just wanted to slap you I was getting this urge."

zero looked surprise was it Blondie's influence that Kaname was getting smart mouth like zero himself.

zero filled the bathtub with water and got shampoo for them both.

zero," is it Hana's influence you making jokes."

Kaname laughed," nah remember the time you couldn't climb the wall that time I also shouted at you, I am like this its my mothers influence when she shouts at uncle cross."

zero," I see." thank god it wasn't that idiot's influence.

zero shampooed his and Kaname's hair . he then let water clear his little erection problem while imagining Kaname laughing, smiling. Kaname was meanwhile bathing thoroughly with closed eyes so as to not hear zero's pants or he himself might take zero.

after an hour both came out . it was already 2 in afternoon.

they wore their clothes and sat. suddenly grumbling voice was heard. they looked at each other it was coming from both of them.

zero," I'll order room service, seems like we are both hungry."

zero," hey we have a kitchen here you want me to make something for you ?"

Kaname's eyes sparkled," you will cook for me, do you even know how to cook."

zero," yeah of course I make lots of time for Ichiru."

Kaname," I can only make desserts, pizza, curry you wana try them." Kaname was looking so hopeful. zero smiled sadly.

Kaname looked hurt, why was zero smiling like that. Kaname touched zero's face.

Kaname," zero love what happened."

zero kissed Kaname's forehead, then lips then his neck. Kaname got very hot.

zero," I am not that heartless I made love to you so vigorously you are not able to stand Kaname, but I .

Kaname shushed zero with a kiss. he then flicked his forehead. it was true Kaname was in pain and couldn't stand but how come zero knew about it. zero loved Kaname as much as Kaname loved him they were able to tell even slightest difference.

Kaname,"zero you are right, I am hurting but I loved it since you made love to me. we both enjoyed it didn't we?"

zero smiled ," yeah you are right."

Kaname smirked," well then get ready zero when you are on bottom." Kaname left for bed and smiled at zero. zero was left blushing and he went to Kaname and kissed him.

zero ordered a full course of french cuisine and wine.

he also asked the person[chef] to get him some meat balls and and items for making curry.

zero set to work to making curry which he succeeded . he then went back to Kaname who was waiting for him to come.

zero," here love eat and tell."

Kaname ate zero's cooking and brightened up."this is good zero just like my father's."

zero smiled at Kaname," good you liked it."

zero saw Kaname finish the curry and veggie rice.

Kaname,"okay now for our french cuisine."

zero," you still hungry that was enough for two people."

Kaname glared at zero," you took a lot of my energy I need to get it back." Kaname showed zero his tongue.

zero laughed so much after that at one point Kaname had lifted his hand to slap zero.

their sumptuous lunch arrived and they both enjoyed it. they drank the wine, ate whole food , they didn't even leave a leaf of green spinach.

zero and Kaname," I am full now."

Kaname," there is tiramisu and fruit truffle cake left. I am gonna eat it."

zero," oh no you don't, I also spent energy."

they both ate the cakes hungrily and the cakes were finished in 5 minutes.

zero and Kaname slumped on the bed, it was close to 4:30.

zero," Kaname what do you like to do when free, I know you go out to different forests, ponds, lakes."

Kaname," hmm well I like seeing anime and reading manga as well, I love reading good novels."

zero was excited," really I do same, you seen nurarirhyon no mago season two its absolutely great."

Kaname ," yeah I know its real good."

they talked a lot about different stuff.

zero and Kaname were getting sleepy all that love making was now making them tired they slept for an hour or two and decided to go to party in evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

chapter 6

Mystery Revealed

zero and Kaname arrived at the party in evening, loud shouts, whooping could be heard from the distance. zero and Kaname were hugging each other ,zero smiling Kaname looking smug and pissed. zero had gone all the way in shower and thrusted in Kaname continuously making both zero and him come many times. but Kaname was happy zero was such a darling he had made a lunch for him and fed him.

zero," Kaname what are you thinking, don't be angry if it were up to me you would still be."

Kaname," zero don't forget I will be on top next time, you will go through same pain, I promise." he smirked.

zero smiled shyly and nibbled Kaname's ears and whispered,"we'll see I love you too much my dear husband."

Kaname blushed,"well thank you didn't call me your wife dear."

zero," you want me too ?"

Kaname," no thank you my husband."

Yuuki and Aidou saw them and hurried towards them. Aidou looked at zero and was scared.

zero," oi what's the big deal, is everything."

Aidou," its your father he is upset."

zero looked furious and angry,"what happened."

Aidou,"your father's assistant Sara has also come here with some ass hole hunter and she is clinging to him."

zero," dammit Aidou tell others we aren't coming, we are going back. I hate that freak woman."

Yuuki," yes Kaname nii enjoy."Yuuki kissed Kaname on his cheek and went back. zero pulled Kaname and kissed him on his lips biting them in process, Kaname too shocked just let him.

zero," why does she kiss you, I am your."

Kaname,"zero only Yuuki can do it, no body dare come near me they'll go to hell."

zero caressed Kaname's cheek and kissed him on both. both of them went to the other part of the beach.

Rido was getting extremely anger. why did this bitch follow me and for fucks sake why is she sitting with me. dammit.

Ichiru," father I need to talk to you."

Rido," yeah."

Ichiru took his father somewhere in distance and hugged him.

Ichiru," father please go back, I am sure she wont follow."

Rido," thanks son, I will."

Rido then vanished in thin air. Ichiru told everyone that father was called by someone.

zero and Kaname were wandering near the cave which was located near the beach,it was an underground cave and was hidden. it was a beautiful cave with stalactites and stalagmites. it was truly a picturesque scene. zero took out his camera and took some photos. they decided to come in morning again.

they then wandered around the beach it was a peaceful area where the coral reef was there, even at night it looked beautiful.

zero," aren't they beautiful."

Kaname,"they sure are. we should come in the morning again, I want to go inside."

zero,"of course. do you like animals ?"

Kaname's eyes brightened,"like I love them, giraffe,lions,cheetahs, deers, llamas, goats, sheep. flowers too freesia, roses,lilies, they are my favourite."

zero smiled at Kaname," you are a real good person you know that Kaname."

Kaname," yes I am but you are as good as me zero."

zero," yeah, hey wanna play something."

Kaname," what will happen to the loser?"

zero," hehe you know what I "

Kaname,"no zero we did it I cant anymore it still hurts."

zero smiled," you lost already."

Kaname's eyes glinted," I lost, that cant happen."

Kaname kissed zero and started running . zero a little shocked chased him, both laughing, they jumped over rocks, slid in the sand, got dirty with water but still couldn't catch each other, in end zero decided he wont be getting his way so he gave up.

zero,"hey alright stop, it was a joke."

Kaname stopped. he came instantly to zero.

zero looked at Kaname with dewy eyes.

zero," Kaname I "

Kaname," zero no please you did it twice not anymore. you said you gave up."

zero," fine I am sorry I'll sleep with Ichiru."

Kaname," why zero this is too cruel. if you dont make love to me, you wont even sleep. what are you a horny freak?"

zero," I wont be able to control. you can say that. but it was good, the running, I haven't done it in a while."

Kaname," that's right it was refreshing, fine I'll sleep with mama and daddy. "

zero,"cool." _such a virgin._"

Kaname," I heard that zero." _you are a playboy._

they went back blushing and kissing each other happy they are with each other.

they came back and Ichiru laughed at zero when he let him enter saying zero is shameless , which earned Ichiru slap from zero.

Kaname went to Juri to find her fuming like hell. seemed like she was angry because Haruka, Yagari and cross were drinking. Kaitou had ran away with Takuma and Shiki shouting about old lunatics still in delusions they are young and got a kick from Yagari.

Juri," ah Kaname you sleep on bed, I'll"

Kaname,"mother are you for real, I'll sleep on couch , you sleep where you do father will be coming soon."

Haruka came late at night and on seeing Kaname kissed him on head then kissed Juri on her lips and went to sleep.

late at night the hunter who came with Sara was running around on beach in tatters, he was bleeding, profusely and shouting for help. someone grabbed him and crushed his head with a rock nearby dragging him in the sea. long talons came and slashed him across his body. the hunter shouted in pain. someone then put two fingers in the thrashing sea, the water swirled around that area and turned an angry dark blue in this cold night, and out came two sharks from a distance. the hunter started shouting like a mad man. waves were dangerously coming and going at a very high height . high tide was on the way as it always is when full moon is there.

the two sharks were fierce and angry they looked at the other person and silently went toward the hunter. they bit off the hunters's legs making him shriek in pain. but they spit them out. even the animals didn't want to get indigestion. before they could finish him they were stopped. the sharks went back to their home.

then a hand went through his chest, his heart carved out and crushed. the vile man was dead with his legs gone and swimming somewhere in distance and the shock of seeing his own heart turned to dust. he was no more.

in the morning Aidou had gone with Shiki to get flowers for Yuuki. they went to the flower shop and found a huge crowd there. they went through and both stopped dead in their tracks.

the hunter's grotesque form was lying under the large sakura flowers bouquet, his heart gone chest splattered head covered in blood and gooey stuff with his legs gone. there were large teeth marks which told some kinda animal had bitten his legs.

Shiki," Aidou we gotta get out of here, this this ."

Aidou," I know."

they went back and told everyone. everyone was scared and frightened. another killing.

zero tightened his hold on Kaname.

zero," Kaname we are outta here."

everyone went back. Yuuki, Kaname, zero, Aidou, Shiki were in same car.

Rido was banging his fist. dammit this was another killing. if only he didn't come back . Sara saw Rido.

Sara," Rido dear ."

Rido," I am not your dear Sara and this is worrying."

Sara," Rido I need protection as well you have assigned bodyguards to sportsmen we purebloods also need to be guarded. I am very important."

Rido looked at Sara as if seeing a dirty rag. he really didn't know how foul the woman was, she was after him and also had sexual relations with Asato. they were fuck buddies it was a common knowledge.

Rido," you are the least important person Sara, just a secretory, if anyone should worry its me."

Rido stormed out of the room.

zero was sitting in Kaname's room. they were talking about the recent killings. it had been two days since the brutal kill.

zero," Kaname that's it, I am not happy, you are way too concerned lets go on a date,"

Kaname,"a date zero, now." he was very happy zero asked him out on a date.

zero," nope tomorrow. will you come ?"

Kaname," of course."

they decided to see each other at six in evening. Kaname kissed zero , zero hugged him and deepened the kiss. it was a sweet kiss their tongues playfully tangled and they moaned .

zero," okay Kaname you had three days to get better tomorrow you are mine we'll go to my place."

Kaname," no way my place is better. only mama and daddy are here."

zero," geez Kaname you that shy of my place."

Kaname showed him his tongue. zero licked Kaname's face nose then his lips. he went back.

Juri,"Kaname my sweety are you going on a date,hmm hmm."

Kaname," mama um."

Juri," let mama chose your dress and don't forget the flowers, and chocolates. the dark ones."

Kaname," um mama I."

Juri looked in her son's wardrobe and took out a dark blue denim jeans and high neck dark blue shirt and a white thin coat.

Juri," okay Kaname here you go."

Kaname," mama I really love you."

Juri hugged Kaname," me too my sweety."

Kaname was very excited with the date. he was going to be with zero all night.

next day Kaname got up ahead of schedule and bade goodbye to his parents. he went to a florist to buy a large bouquet of red roses and freesia. he then went to another shop to buy dark chocolates for zero. they had decided to meet by a pool in the neighborhood Italian restaurant. it was still four thirty in evening Kaname was sitting by the pool waiting. he was hidden by the bouquet so people couldn't see him but he could. he saw something which made Kaname angry beyond measure.

zero was walking hand in hand with a blonde girl and had his arms around her waist. she kissed him and he returned it. they were smiling. it was taking every fibre of Kaname to not pounce on zero.

then zero took that bitch with him and was still laughing. Kaname threw the bouquet in the pool and smashed the chocolates. the manager came and asked Kaname if everything was well. he drew back when he saw Kaname's eyes were dangerous red .

Kaname," zero you are a prick, you ass hole this is what you do behind me."

Kaname followed zero. he concealed himself by hiding his aura and followed them he saw Zero take her to a nearby park which was isolated. Kaname : no zero please if you really loved me then please don't make love to her, not in a goddamn garden, you shameless wretch,were all your words a lie zero. I was so foolish to beleieve them.

Kaname was shaking, angry tears were pouring down his eyes. Kaname stopped himself from losing. he will kill himself and zero after he beats up the traitorous ,betraying bastard zero Kiryu.

zero and the girl went to the deepest part of the park. Kaname hid behind the tree. he could hear everything now.

Zero," hey you know why are you here,"

girl," of course I got such a hot guy wanna do more than kissing."

zero," you mad how shameless I only have one boyfriend and husband. you Ruca are all same. disgusting."

Kaname then saw which shocked Kaname beyond anything. zero had clasped her mouth shut and was biting her neck. he was drinking her blood . he was holding her tight and the girl was losing consciousness. Kaname was stunned he was shocked, he regained control and he let his aura out and pulled zero off from the almost dead girl.

zero was angry he had red eyes and was dangerous. he saw Kaname and drew back .

Kaname slapped zero across the face twice. zero just looked at Kaname lost for words. zero's face showed pain,hurt,shock and anguish. his eyes turned normal but he looked like he was dead.

zero:_ no, what ? no, no ,why ? Kaname ? this was not they way I I, he will think I betrayed him, dear god why he had too see this, I must tell him he has the right to know._

Kaname," zero if you really wanted blood why THE HELL DIDNT YOU WAIT FOR ME, WAS I DEAD."

zero embraced Kaname and shushed his mouth with his hand.

zero," no please don't don't ever say."

Kaname was in tears. he was happy when he heard that zero was doing some kinda trick when he said I have a husband.

Kaname took zero's hand and kissed them" why zero you cant trust me or was it a lie that you only wanted my blood."

zero," Kaname no please its its not that simple."

zero distangled himself and clutched his hair in anguish. dammit why, the one he lived for was so hurt again because he did something to hurt his most precious person again.

zero," Kaname, I, you must know everything. I cant take it anymore." zero looked broken.

Kaname : _zero what is he saying, I am shocked to see him drinking from someone, I know his father feeds him, so why._

zero," Kaname I think we need to get back, your place, now."

Kaname," zero the girl will die."

zero," I don't care let her she would be if you hadn't interrupted."

zero's voice was rude, full of hatred, without compassion. Kaname was shocked, where was his dear zero.

Kaname saw a broken tree branch and tapped it hard on zero's hair.

zero," ow that hurt Kaname."

Kaname," I am hurt too zero, who are you, where is my zero, he wouldn't say such cruel things."

zero," this is me Kaname."_if you knew how cruel and despicable I really am would you still love me."_

Zero,"fine I'll take her." zero wiped her memories of everything that will ever tell she knew zero.

zero and Kaname drove to the girls home. she was a badminton player Lina. her mother answered and blushed when she saw two handsome guys one angry [Kaname], other pissed [zero].

mother," ah Lina how did, are you."she looked at zero.

Kaname ," no lady he is my husband and we found your daughter in the garden, give her some of your blood."

zero was dragged by Kaname back to the car. the lady was stunned.

zero and Kaname drove to Kaname's home. zero stopped the car and Kaname pulled zero to him. zero's mouth was on Kaname's neck.

zero," Kaname what are you."

Kaname," zero just drink, you were hungry and that's why you did that right, I swear if it was something else you and me would be in heaven right now chatting with angels. I thought you were cheating on me."

zero was horrified," you planned on killing yourself and me."

zero's love for Kaname grew.

Kaname," zero just drink dammit." zero kissed Kaname's neck and licked it. his hands tangling in Kaname's hair. he kissed it many times till he was satisfied. Kaname was moaning zero's name. zero bit hard and took large gulps of elixir. zero continued to drink the liquid treasure when heard a slap on his back.

Kaname was blushing," stop it you planning to drain me .  
zero smiled and kissed Kaname. Kaname tasted himself on zero's luscious lips. zero hungrily licked Kaname's lips diving in his mate's mouth tasting heaven. zero was moaning. god he is delicious I want to love him so much , Kaname is mine I will never hurt him.

they broke the kiss. both blushing.

zero was out of the car and opened Kaname's door. their lips were bruised and swollen from so much kissing and biting each other's mouth.

zero," Kaname I need to take you somewhere." zero grabbed Kaname's hand and they vanished in thin air.

they came out in the northern forest. there were sakura trees nearby . Kaname looked at them and drew back.

zero smiled very kindly almost making Kaname cry.

"zero my love why are you." zero silenced Kaname.

"no Kaname don't be afraid by them they are the most precious flowers in the world. its a pity they had to witness those bastards and lowlifes death."

"Kaname can I ask one thing of you if you loved someone very much more than your life and if that person was a killer would you still love him."

Kaname was getting very suspicious: the dead sports persons since a year, the brutal murders that happened around sakura trees. no no it couldn't be zero, he is way too kind and good, he wouldn't do something so despicable.

"depends on the reason of killing."

Kaname,"zero where is your pureblood charm?" _please zero say it is in your neck. please. zero you cant betray me, why didn't you tell me. _

zero looked at Kaname with firm gaze, he was extremely serious his eyes showed anger and sadness, he was looking demented and hurt at the same time. the purple of his eyes was swirling in a mass that for the first time made Kaname want to not know the answer to this mystery.

"I am sure you would have found it near one of the dead bodies Kaname."

Kaname fell to the ground. he was shaking. he was shivering. the wind was howling with a onslaught of storm approaching. Kaname's hair was waving in the wind their was a look of sadness, surprise and hurt. he was looking like an angel whose wings are cut off. zero was standing resolute his form truly living up to the name of the devil.

Kaname: _no no zero why why zero . that that handkerchief. Kaname remembered the time when it was Yuuki's birthday. when zero was drinking sitting on the bar he had wiped his mouth with a white handkerchief. it had a unique embroidery, he realised now that it was the same handkerchief they found at the scene_.

zero was looking down. he went to Kaname. he tilted Kaname's face towards him.

zero," Kaname love please don't leave me, you are only one I have I don't regret what I did, I will never regret it."

Kaname was out of his reverie. he looked at zero.

"zero why you did this, I refuse to believe that my husband would do such a thing." Kaname's voice was angry and full of determination.

they were soaking now. somewhere without them noticing rain started pouring heavily.

zero," those bastards, they killed my mother. they they killed her Kaname they they my mother mother MOTHER MOTHER.

zero was howling. he had gone mad. he was in extreme pain, he was being torn apart by immense grief. every fibre of his being was screaming to want his mother back. his mother the only person who he loved most in this whole world. he was shaking terribly with tears pouring down is eyes. zero hugged himself and started crying.

Kaname was shocked, Shizuka but she died because she ingested hunter poison in association by mistake. Kaname embraced him. he kissed zero's forehead. zero started crying even more intensely, he was in pain, he needed Kaname. he needed him very much. his mother was so dear to him. her death, her body that was bruised and mutilated and the condition in which she came to him. he will never forgive those bastards. they will face worse than hell.

Kaname,"zero shush, shush. I love you, I will never leave you, even if you are a killer, I love you zero you are a good person. you killed those people I would have killed them in an even crueler way if something happened to my parents." his voice was full of anger. he was now in control he needed to be for both of them.

zero was tear laced. in the moonlight his face was shining with tears. he looked at Kaname so innocently that Kaname himself now wanted a part in those asssholes death. to just take away some part of zero's grief and shove it down those beasts .

zero," Kan Kaname I please take me home, there is no one there today I want to be at home when I tell you."

zero was lifted from the ground . Kaname kissed zero. he will protect him. no one will dare touch zero. he teleported both of them to the Kiryu mansion.

zero was carried by Kaname who had his arms around Kaname's neck still crying like a little kid. Kaname was fuming , it was never a good thing if a Kuran got angry there would be no telling what would befall the place. the Kurans had a legendary power that they could summon lightning, thunderstorm and destroy everything in a second.

zero was laid on his bed by Kaname. zero refused to let Kaname leave him. he put his head on Kaname's chest still sobbing.  
Kaname consoled zero. his dear zero, what all has he gone by himself.

"zero, zero why you never told me, and were those sports people also involved in your mother's death"

"no no Kaname"

zero shaked his head. he was looking like a lost child. Kaname saw zero, he was so hurt. he was no better. they both looked so frail, fragile as if a word could kill them both.

if Juri was here she herself would have broken down, she would have killed the person who caused her son such grief.

"its a long very long explanation Kaname." zero kissed Kaname's eyes. he then smiled at his mate.

"you know what Kaname you cried for me thank you I could never be grateful enough."

"zero shall I go now, you are a liar you said I am your husband your most precious person and you thanked me, wasn't your mother a good friend of my parents, aren't they like my parents as well."

zero," Kaname I am sorry love, forgive me please, I never meant to hide it from you. no one has ever known about this, it killed me to lie to my dear father, if he would know the truth I don't know what he would have done. maybe the vampire world would be finished by now."

zero," Kaname it was a year back in spring time when mother died."

_I was sitting in our back garden where there are large cherry tress, my mother loves sakura she, me, Ichiru and father used to sit there every Sundays and have tea parties. it was at 12 noon when I was painting an image of sakura for mother and father's anniversary. she came to me._

_Shizuka was wearing a silver white kimono with bells attached in her hair . she was drenched in wounds, her kimono was torn, a white horse was standing outside who had carried the lady. the woman was in utter disastrous state. her chest, was bleeding, her legs were bleeding, her silver hair were cut and they were blood red. _

_her heart was gone from her body how she came there was anyone's guess, she was hurting while walking she collapsed in zero's arms._

_zero," mother no please mama mama no NO, MOTHER who did this, I'll kill them, those son of bitches, mother please open your eyes."zero's tears didn't stop, the whole ground of sakura petals and grass was now a bundle of blood still oozing out of Shizuka's body. she didn't have much time to survive._

_Shizuka's," my my dear zero,ah ah "_

_she was having trouble speaking. her face was bloodied. zero's hands were on Shizuka's face, he was crying hysterically, it was fate that Ichiru had went to Maria's house and Rido was in council._

_zero," who did this mother, please tell me."_

_Shizuka," I I zero please don't they are , ah ahhh"_

_Shizuka was screaming now her body was disappearing in shards of diamond. _

_Shizuka summoned her last strength and pulled zero to her hand. _

_Shizuka," drink zero, please you must survive, my sweet child, take care."_

_zero," no no I will die with you mother, mother why."_

_Shizuka,"ze ze zero no you must survive my son. take care of Ichiru and Rido."_

_zero drank from his mother he was crying and crying and was covered in his mother's blood. _

_Shizuka smiled at last she was going with wind," my sweet Rido please live happily happy with our kids."_

_Shizuka caressed her son's cheek last time. she was gone. _

_zero looked towards the sky," NO NO NO NO NO NO MOTHER MOTHER HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME, I SWEAR I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM WHO DID THIS."_

_this day was the day the real Zero Kiryu died with his mother. he became a lifeless doll who was then again awakened by Kaname Kuran his husband and love._

silent dripping sounds were heard by zero. he looked at his Kaname. Kaname had turned to stone, crying endlessly. zero hugged Kaname.

zero," Kaname please no not you, please."

"Zero how could you have kept it in your heart."

zero smiled sarcastically," why you think I became a bastard, I had nightmares everyday, since that time, all I saw was myself with mother's dead body, among the cherry trees."

" its not over, I when I drank my mother's blood I gained the power to see the people who were involved in my mother's death. when I saw them I knew they were the ones who killed my mother and how."

Kaname," but the people whose blood were sucked."

zero," it was because of this, I became extremely hungry, no blood could satiate my thirst, I needed my mother's. otherwise I would get weak. but then one day in hunger rage I saw Frank he was the first man I drained you know him he was a noble and a football player, I was just going around walking near forest, he was running from some fan girls, he saw me and talked to me, since I am son of head of vampires he knew me. we talked I asked him something but my thirst hit me and I pushed him to a tree and bit him. I drank and drank but couldn't stop, he didn't even stop me, I don't know why. "

"by the time I finished he was dead. I was satiated for some time but I realised if I drank the blood of strong vampires, they would keep me sane."

Kaname," zero were all those killings done by you then, but you said my blood."

zero,"yeah your blood cant be compared love, its my life, it was so much strong and powerful. you are the person I love Kaname that's why your blood satiated me, but I still needed to hunt, I liked it, that's why those drained people had smiles , they knew it was me pureblood prince sucking them dry. how pathetic,"

zero was kissed by Kaname. zero pulled Kaname to him. they kissed for a long time until they were satisfied, the kiss was passionate, sweet and demanding and giving.

zero,'' the murders I did were purely to get revenge for my mother."

_after the death, I was absolutely broken. father and Ichiru came and I told them mother was dead. I lied to them saying that she was injured when she was in hunter association. she had accidentally absorbed a hunter poison. my father was distraught. he got sick for days. he was so sad as if he lost the will to live, Ichiru was even more broken. we loved our mother equally,but I loved her way more._

_after some time I was near a music store to get some titles for Ichiru, I was escaping from some stupid vampire and human girls who were stuck like leeches to me. it was near there that I saw Asato. he was coming back from some trip. _

_when I saw him I was rooted to a spot, since I was no longer in music store. I saw a dark room, my mother was beaten by Asato Ichijou by a whip which was covered with needles. she was howling with pain and crying. he slapped my beautiful mother's face and tore her gold bells she used to have around them. they had tied her to steel chair which was poisonous made of kodoku-poison to make a vampire of high level lose their mind and do as told. _

_zero followed the man who was an ass hole. when they were alone zero masked his aura and grabbed the man. he then teleported both of them to northern forest. then he brutally killed one of the persons involved in his mother's death. zero was laughing he was so happy, he killed them near the sakura so they knew why they were being murdered._

_Mary was the maid of Kiryu's. but she was feeding daily poison in little amounts to Shizuka to make her weak. everyday she used to feed it to her through the morning and supper tea. when she came back to tell the news of her daughter's baby birth zero had seen her. he immediately saw that she was doing this for two years. since Shizuka was a very strong pureblood it was necessary. zero followed her when she went to get herbs. he killed her in another gruesome way and enjoyed it. their pleas for help , agony were soothing to zero's ears._

"But now I was confused just how many were involved in mother's death, how long would I search for them, they could be in in foreign country as well. why would mary do this, asato was a bastard I didnt expect anything better since he himself wants to be a leader, bloody son of bitch" zero said.

_kiryu's chauffeur Sam was involved as well, he had started reporting on Shizuka's movements to the main perpetrator. he was gone for a while to his village and came back , when zero saw him again, he noticed that he was the one who had driven Shizuka to a place and had returned back without listening to Shizuka's ply for wait._

_he had then laughed on how good money he got. well he faced hell as well. all of them were scared, and had said the same thing it wasn't us, the last hunter_ _was the same, he had a major part he used to supply the poison and when Shizuka had opened the dark room he had hit her with a big iron rod on shoulder making her bleed, he had then kicked Shizuka's so she fell and dropped some anti vampire charms on her. he had then laughed with Asato._

zero,"but I still cant rest I cant find the last one I know there is more they couldn't have done this alone, who was the main culprit Kaname". zero said in frustation his eyes turning red with anger.

Kaname," zero, we will find them whoever they are will face worse than the most gruesome hellish death."

a voice was heard outside of breaking glass, zero and Kaname stiffened. zero quickly opened the door to see the crystal glass vase was broken.

Ichiru came in with Maria.

zero," Ichiru, why you, you broke the glass, have you lost it freak." zero was agitated did Ichiru hear all they say.

Maria," no it wasn't us, must be the cat that Ichiru keeps."

zero breathed a sigh of relief,"keep Tama under control."

zero went with Kaname to their room.

Kaname," zero I think its best we go to my house."

zero," sure, Kaname are you alright."

Kaname," I am absolutely fine, crying wont tell both of us who is the last killer. we gotta get to work from tomorrow."

zero and Kaname told Ichiru they were off and tell Rido.

in a dark room with eerie presence a person was ticking a list of deaths of murders and killings.

I. Asato

ii. Mary

iii. Sam[driver]

iv. hunter san

v. Sara

the person circled the last name, the person was getting extremely worried, agitated. the paper with these names was crushed and thrown , whoever it was dashed off.

zero was sitting with Kaname. their clothes were gone. zero and Kaname had bathed. no one was at home since Juri left a note saying she and Haruka are at Cross's place to celebrate the hunter's head death. Yagari was the new head.

zero was kissing Kaname. he could never get enough. he wanted to love Kaname so much. he had his hand tangled in Kaname's hair. zero's hands were pressing Kaname's hard member. zero was so damn aroused he needed his release.

Kaname,"zero ah please."

zero licked Kaname's nipple and bit it. he licked the other which hardened from his touch. he was touching Kaname's member and was so happy it was wet just like his.

zero," god Kaname I want to be inside you, I love you so much."

zero flipped Kaname and pushed his big cock inside Kaname's tight hole.

zero," Kaname so tight dammit ."

Kaname," ah zero nngh.

Kaname came in zero's hands. zero licked off the cum off his hand. he then kissed Kaname again. zero thrusted in Kaname and hit his husband's sweet spot. he was so happy. zero pinched Kaname's nipples and licked his back. he traced his tongue till the line where his hips starts. zero wanted to bite Kaname's butt cheeks but resisted. his hands were squeezing Kaname's butt. he was so soft. zero wanted to lick him.

zero licked his neck, then kissed it sweetly, he was taking in his Kaname's scent,zero took Kaname's earlobe and bit it.

Kaname," ah zero please nngh."

zero," shush love. " zero kissed Kaname again. he thrusted in Kaname finally coming inside him. Kaname shouted zero.

zero then hugged Kaname to him. he licked his mate's beautiful neck and his fangs grew, he bit him and drank the delicious elixir.

after he had his fill he stopped. Kaname was kissing zero's collarbone, he was licking it then breathed hotly against it.

after a while zero and Kaname laid by each other's side.

zero," Kaname do you hate me, I killed so many people."

Kaname caressed zero's cheek. he played with it a little by pulling them.

zero," ahh Kaname ."

Kaname,"no."

he then kissed zero passionately, tasting his delicious mouth. his tongue so perfectly tangled with Kaname's. their hot naked bodies perfectly synchronised responded, they were hot all over and were soon moaning.

zero," mngh Kaname, ahh "

Kaname was touching zero's member and pinching it.

Kaname," zero I love you you did nothing wrong, you killed them in your bloodlust, even though I dont like it, I know you would never hurt another person."

zero," ah Kaname stop it." he was blushing. Kaname realised what he was doing and said sorry.

zero and Kaname looked in each other's eyes. zero thanked the heavens that he fell in love with Kaname. Kaname thanked the heavens that he was glad he fell in love with this angel.

zero," don't look at me like that.

Kaname," zero I love you why shouldn't I look?"

zero,"because you make me feel like I am a ."

Kaname." a prize, that it is, you are zero."

zero," alright, fine, I am your prize."

zero hugged Kaname then slept with him to a hopefully good sleep without seeing his mother dying.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

chapter 7

Revenge Complete

a person was in a dark room, searching for something when suddenly his eyes went over to the files and then to a crushed paper. the person opened the paper and saw the contents. the paper was left there. everything made sense.

zero and Kaname woke up late. Juri knocked on her son's room she knew zero was there as well. when no one answered she quietly peeped in and saw them sleeping in each other's arms naked.

Juri",my Kaname Chan has grown so big, mommy will ask about his first."

Haruka," you Juri are you that wicked come here." Haruka closed the door of zero and Kaname. both the parents were blushing.

zero and Kaname were burning they had awakened when Juri called but were lazy to open and now embarrassed she saw them.

zero," Kaname I am sure my mother would do same."

Kaname," zero why you, always I am on bottom I swear you will be on bottom in end."

zero," am waiting dear." zero kissed Kaname. the kiss turned more sensual when zero bit Kaname's lip and shoved his tongue inside. his hand was roaming on Kaname's back taking in his smooth slender form.

"zero we gotta go, now."

"alright sweetheart,"zero said. he distangled himself and put on his robe and went to the other bathroom to take the bath. zero and Kaname were sure they will go on another round if they go in same. after half an hour zero and Kaname came down. zero was wearing Kaname's clothes since his were in wash.

Juri saw them," ah come on come on breakfast is ready enjoy."

Haruka," so what you two did yesterday." he smiled evilly.

zero kissed Kaname," we made love father, mother."

Kaname wanted to haul zero out of the window. Juri and Haruka laughed.

Kaname," fuck off zero."

zero," with you gladly."

Juri," oh my Kaname dear don't tell me."

Kaname," mother don't say it."

Juri smiled in a reassuring way," Kaname I can understand."

Kaname and Zero both looked horrified. Haruka was doubling with laughter.

they ate and after a while zero and Kaname went to the room to think on the last person.

then the doorbell rang and Kaitou was there with cross. Juri's good mood had flown off.

Juri," who called you get out, Kaitou come come."

Haruka," oh we need to discuss something, cross come."

Juri hmphed and took Kaitou to help with a big lunch.

zero," Kaname how can we find that person and the main thing here is why did they killed my mother. she had no enemies."

Kaname was very intelligent," look at it this way your mother is the wife of head of vampires, does your father has any known enemies."

zero," no not at all, many do disagree with him but no one dare hurt mother."

Kaname," zero I was thinking did your father had any love affair who was jealous of your mother."

zero," nope there is only Sara. she was after father even when mother was alive, I thought she was the one who did this, but I see nothing when near her, since she was a fuck buddy of Asato, they had sexual relations ."

Kaname ," eww that's so vulgar, lets not talk about that kind of shit. " he shivered.

zero laughed sarcastically," Ruca was same or I heard she was involved with some noble and level c vampires. why do you think I was pissed at her, Akatsuki better keep her under control."

Kaname,' that's so disgusting, eww, lowlifes."

zero," tell me about it. hey call Aidou we need to know something."

Kaname," hmm sure." Kaname made the call.

zero and Kaname decided to go with Yuuki, Aidou, Ichiru and Maria to play football. they decided to go to the central park and play there for a while.

zero," pass here Ich." zero ran kicking the ball towards Maria. Maria, zero, Ichiru were in one team. Yuuki, Kaname and Aidou another. now Aidou's team was winning, 3-1 was score the problem was zero couldn't score neither hit Kaname.

some little kids saw them playing . they came to zero and Kaname who were kissing in time out.

kid," um hello could we play."

zero and Kaname blushed," yeah sure."

kids."thanks ."

they all played. it was later in evening when they were coming to the house they decided to stay at zero's house since Yuuki, Kaname, Aidou had to disapparate to countryside and Aidou and Kaname had to use a lot of power to make Yuuki come with them.

Ichiru was still levitating the ball, he threw it to one of the window which was opened.

zero who was hugging Kaname was again out of his bliss. he was getting angry at Ichiru.

zero," Ich cut it out, what are you doing you know its that hag's place, what are we gonna do now."

Ichiru,"sorry. "

zero," I'll get it." zero disapparated and went in the room hiding his aura. Sara was sleeping soundly.

as zero saw the ball he immediately stopped. he saw his mother being beaten by Sara, Asato and hunter freak.

zero looked like a wolf to Sara. they were right she was the one. this bitch she will die.

zero took the ball and went out.

zero was just thinking why didn't I know it was her, I saw her so many times. then it hit zero . it was obvious. Sara was a pureblood as well however low she was but she had powers as well. she hid herself.

it was because she was sleeping that her guard was down, she wasn't guarded. zero went back. he saw Kaname and the others.

zero," um I think we should all go back now, its good the bitch was asleep."

Ichiru," yeah you all eat then decide whether to stay or not."

Aidou,"yeah oh zero what you asked about your father was involved in cordial relations with humans. it was miss Sara who denied it."

zero was by now putting off extremely dangerous aura.

zero," thanks Aidou."

Aidou,"Ichiru you and Maria can come to my house maybe we shouldn't disturb Kaname and zero."

the other two grinned. zero was lost. he had grabbed Kaname and was biting his ears, licking his earlobe. Kaname and zero were in their own world. Kaname was surprised he knew there was something wrong very wrong with zero.

Kaname,"yeah sure." zero handed the ball to Ichiru and kissed Kaname. the kiss was full of desperation and want. zero hugged Kaname and they disapparated.

the other four were blushing and went to Aidou's house in Ichiru's car.

zero and Kaname landed in front of zero's house in the garden. zero was kissing Kaname. he again and again licked his lips, he was touching Kaname's member he was extremely agitated.

Kaname was getting dizzy. zero's ministrations were driving Kaname crazy.

zero saw Kaname," Kaname I love you very much but you wont see me killing the last one."

Kaname looked at zero," zero what are you"

zero,"just let me love you."

zero and Kaname kissed passionately. their tongues twirling, licking each other. they fell on the garden floor. zero had his hands on Kaname's hips and Kaname was licking zero's lips, nose. but then Kaname stopped.

he stopped zero and made him look at him," zero tell me the truth, we can do this later. what is bothering you love, please tell me?"

zero,"its her I was right it was Sara, she was the mastermind behind this how could she, do you know what she did,I will kill that whore in the most painful way. it explains why I hated her from the start and got angry at that that..."

Kaname,"zero stop crying, tell me how you find out."

zero," when I went to get the ball I saw that hag sleeping, but then I found myself in a dark room. I please Kaname bite me, I cant say it."

Kaname kissed zero then licked his neck. his fangs lengthened and he bit zero. he saw all what zero showed him and Kaname was as angry as zero. he could feel zero was absolutely broken.

_Sara was involved with Asato, hunter head, Mary and Sam. they all had conspired to kill Shizuka Kiryu. Sara wanted to be Rido's wife and become the head. she then wanted to seduce Rido into raging a war with humans and become the queen._

_Sara,mary,asato,hunter head and sam were all in sara's house._

_Sara,"mary you know what to do."_

_Mary,"yes madam."_

_Sara,"sam you?"_

_Sam,"sure I just need to bring lady shizuka here."_

_Hunter head left after talking to both sara and asato. Sara took asato to her room and planned the whole thing. She was bending a lot showing her cleavage to asato whose eyes were fixed on sara's hips moving here and there. Asato grabbed sara and pushed her to the wall kissing her. Sara moaned and urged asato to move on, asato touched her breast squeezing it,sara wrapped her legs around him and the lights went out, disappeared from the room. the room was filled with sara's moans. _

_Asato and sara were at a lone beach, asato was waiting for sara to come, sara came in a bikini. Asato saw her and walked towards sara, when he reached her he put his hand around her waist._

_Sara,"oh my when will that sam call."she said while kissing asato. _

_Asato," soon my darling soon."while rubbing sara's back and untying her knot._

_Asato,"should we go to the beach ?"_

_Sara," no I'll take a dip at the private pool. don't open the knot just yet asato. "_

_asato ,"gonna make me wait huh." he tied the knot back and then licked sara's nipple through the cloth. it immediately became hard , he squeezed the other while continuing to lick the first one. sara gripped asto's head and urged him for more._

_sara,"first the swim please."_

_asato removed his head and kissed her . her hard nipples tickling his chest._

_asato,"don't make me wait long."_

_sara smiled wickedly and ran to the pool._

_Sara was swimming in the pool, asato was sitting watching her every move with lust in his eyes. Sara's phone rang and asato answered it._

_Sam,"mary says its done, tell madam."_

_Asato," alright."_

_Asato dived in the pool and grabbed sara. if the old man was a normal human the feat would have given him slip disk. he would have died. but he was an asshole, a vampire, a noble vampire so he survived. He kissed sara. His hands on sara's back fiddling with the string of her bikini. It came undone._

_Sara," asato i told you to wait."_

_Sara's hands were on asato's chest ,then caressed his face while she swam backwards to the chairs. As she hit the wall of the pool asato whispered in sara's ears while untying her underwear and stroking her. _

_Asato," but there is no need to wait, good news shizuka will die soon. sam says everything is ready."_

_Sara hugged asato, her bare breasts touching asato's chest._

_Asato,"sara we need each other now ." He couldn't resist after sara's bare breast touched his nipples, asato kissed her nipples, while his hands were stroking sara, he threw the wet underwear somewhere._

_Sara,"lets go to the room for celebration."_

_asato,"just a moment."_

_asato pulled sara from the water and told her to sit on the floor. he then kissed sara's collarbone ,licking her while caressing her bottom, he then buried his head between her breasts. he then freed both his hands and squeezed her breasts._

_sara clutched asato's head to her's"yes yes more more."_

_sara,"can't wait bed now."_

_Asato then carried sara his one hand twitching her nipple other carrying her. his mouth was on her other breast licking her , sucking her bud. Sara was very happy. _

_asato dumped sara on the bed and took of his underwear, sara pulled asato to her._

_In reality sara had given false promises to Asato that she will marry him. she knew the old man just wanted to fuck her. they planned on making Rido their servant if he didn't comply. as for the sons they were just their mother's kittens they wouldn't care for leader's postion._

_Shizuka was coming from the vampire association with Sam._

_Sam left Shizuka at Sara's place telling her that Sara wanted to speak to her in private. Sam then ran away as planned leaving Shizuka alone. _

_as soon as Shizuka walked inside hunter head did his part. he then dragged Shizuka by her hair to the poisoned chair._

_it was sara's bedroom, sara and asato were in bed naked, there was a strong scent of sex in room. sara's hands were around asato's neck, asato was licking one of sara's nipples and sucking on it, biting the hard bud, making sara moan asato's name._

_sara,"asato,asato." Sara was kissing asato's neck. Asato couldn't take anymore he started squeezing sara's hips. Asato flipped sara licking her back, his hands still squuezing sara's breast. _

_Asato,"sara sara my love you are mine. your full breasts tempt me to squeeze you more"_

_Sara,"then do asato, more more ahh ."_

_Asato stopped for a minute and looked at sara, flipping her back He buried his face in her breasts, clutching them in his hands._

_Sara,"ahh. Asato." _

_Sara wrapped her legs around asato, asato licked sara's inner thighs, making sara moan. Sara had had enough, she kissed asato again, both were rocking the bed like freaks, asato hands were on sara's hips, one still twitching her nipple, sara was kissing asato. _

_as soon as sara's rock hard nipples touched asato's nipples, the moment did it for both of them. _

_asato's hands were stroking sara . as soon as sara and asato heard voices they stopped and went to dress. asato helped sara dress then dressed himself. both were not happy they were interrupted._

_sara,"asato my love we'll continue later god I love you when you take me hard and asato if it were up to me we should do it every moment."_

_asato,"of course my darling sara I love your everything your body is so tempting to me, your breasts, your tight heat, your hips, I want to keep on fucking you, who is it that interrupted ? _

_sara rubbed herself against asato, asato started touching sara's hips and kissing her neck, licking it. His one hand on sara's breast squeezing it. _

_Sara,"yes yes." _

_She turned around and hugged asato still wanting to feel the man's body. it didn't make a difference that they were wearing clothes, sara was wearing a white gown which pretty much showed her whole body. asato was just in shirt and pants._

_asato lowered the gown and kissed sara's breast licking her while sara hugged him. _

_there wasa knock and hunter came with Shizuka._

_Sara was kissing Asato, asato was literally eating sara's breast. Asato's hands were on sara's hips. sara distangled herself and looked at Shizuka,"oh darling Shizuka first your timing is so bad, you interrupted you idiot woman. second I want a favor from you." _

_sara distangled herself from asato, straightened here gown then stood with asato who quickly put his arms around her waist and buried his neck in hers._

_Shizuka was looking extremely angry. she was nauseated the room was full of sex, and what she had seen when she entered was disgusting, it was puke inducing._

_Shizuka," woman what's the meaning of this, you disgusting."_

_Asato,"look just sign these papers and go abroad saying you hate Rido and want to get away from him and he should marry Sara." _

_Shizuka," bastard I will never do that. Rido is my husband. he is my beloved."_

_Sara went towards Shizuka and she had acid which she dropped on Shizuka's feet._

_Shizuka," ah you you." Shizuka spitted on Sara's face. her long hair grabbed Sara and she was thrown across the room. Sara landed with a loud thud, hurting her butt which was already hurt from having sex with asato, she recovered and Asato helped her get up. _

_Sara wiping the spit," do it."_

_Sara's men got the a big knife and cut Shizuka's hair. Shizuka howled in pain. then Sara again smiled like a hag,"Shizuka you will live, if you don't want to, then I'll kill you here only."_

_Shizuka's laughed,"hmph kill me, still Rido will never marry you, are you that stupid."_

_Sara,"very well." Sara got her talons out. Shizuka was scared . she was already hurt because of hunter and Asato. Sara slashed across her body and then she plunged her hand in her chest taking out her heart and licking it. she crushed it. she then left the place with her men._

_hunter head went on his own. it wasn't his turn to be with sara now, sara went and wore one of asato's suit coats and went with asato to a hotel so no one could interrupt her._

_inside the hotel sara and asato were in a bathroom underneath a shower. _

_Sara,"asato do it, please."_

_Asato started kissing sara's breast licking them, sara was naked with asato on top of her on bathroom's floor. _

_Sara," I wonder if shizuka is dead."_

_Asato,"she is darling, she is."_

_Sara took asato's mouth and kissed him her hands stroking asato. _

_Shizuka was losing her life. she must get back. she toppled out of the chair with great difficulty. she dragged herself outside. there were many horses in Sara's stable. she went towards one of them. a white horse came to her. it was a trait of Hious they were not feared by animals. this trait was in zero as well. the horse nuzzled to Shizuka and licked her._

_Shizuka," take take me to my house.'_

_the horse sat down and with its head got Shizuka on his back. the horse then ran like the wind to Kiryu mansion. it took the woods path and could read Shizuka's thoughts._

_the horse stopped in front of the house from where Shizuka collapsed in zero's arms. Shizuka died because hunter poison, acid, beating,her heart crushed all played the part and Mary's daily feeding her. _

zero felt Kaname stopped drinking.

zero looked at Kaname and was scared," Kaname are you"

Kaname was absolutely angry his fangs bared just like zero. he then saw zero and controlled himself," Zero I will never stop you have the permission of my father the most powerful of the Kurans to do what you want. I I"

zero," Kaname what." zero saw Kaname put a hand on his mouth all of a sudden.

Kaname," dammit that was just so gross. what was that fuck shit ? "

zero," I know they are real fucktards sara, asato such immoral people."

zero went to fetch the pipe that watered the plants and came back so Kaname could wash. Kaname was nauseated it was so disgusting.

after they were cleaned zero hugged Kaname," Kaname I I why my mother."

"Zero no please stop crying, you will do your last part well, you will kill Sara."

zero kissed Kaname. he needed to feel him in his arms. he was about to break. Kaname the only person he cared for, Zero needed him now.

Zero was lifted from the ground, Kaname smiled at Zero lets go inside."

they opened the door and saw Rido was sitting with Haruka and Juri.

zero had his face hidden in Kaname's coat. Haruka and Juri smiled.

Rido,"zero are you alright."

Kaname,"he's fine sir, he just needs to sleep."

Rido's smirked evilly," Kaname did you hurt my zero by being dominant."

Haruka laughed,"ha ha that is not happening it seems Zero is the."

Haruka stopped when he sensed two death glares from Kaname and Juri which clearly said shut up stupid daddy, husband.

Rido," whoa is that true."

Kaname was red as anything. zero was smirking in his coat.

Kaname," ah I 'll take him to his room."

Kaname took zero to his room. zero let go and laughed so happily with tears. Kaname saw him and said oh well.

zero looked at Kaname," why Kaname you affect me like this you are the only person who has brought light to my cursed life by Sara. I don't know what I would do without you."

Rido then entered the room. he had a glass of milk with him.

Rido," okay zero drink up and sleep tight okay you two, your parents are going back but you stay here Kaname."

Kaname," okay."

zero refused to drink. he will not sleep, he will kill that whore Sara and enjoy it. he had already thought of a perfect way to slaughter her .

zero,"no father I wont drink, milk is sleep inducing it wont affect us since we are vampires but I don't want to."

Rido," zero drink it, now and sleep."

zero," no I wont."zero said stubbornly.

"zero your mother always used to give milk to you and you drank everyday without fail, now drink up." said Rido.

zero,"fine."zero drained the glass in one go.

Kaname,"uncle Aidou has taken Ichiru and Maria to his place."

Rido smiled and ruffled Kaname's and zero's hair,"I know Ichiru called me."

Rido," good night."

zero oh well I still have time to kill that bitch I 'll sleep with Kaname a little. zero and Kaname went to sleep.

Sara was sitting in her room , she had received a letter from an anonymous person.

_if you want to save yourself come to the edge of northern forest at 1 in morning_

_I know you, Asato, Mary, Sam, hunter head were involved in Shizuka Kiryu's death. if you don't want to meet the same end come._

Sara was very afraid and shaken how did someone knew that she was the one mastermind of that stupid woman's death. but Sara must go and shut this person's mouth he must need money she'll give him as much as he wants or offer herself, already she was involved with many.

Sara went in her car and shoved her driver out, she drove to the forest. it took her one hour.

she parked her car and went to the edge.

there she saw a tall hooded person standing. he gestured for her to come with their hands inside the forest. she followed him cursing the thorns and bushes which cut her face. she was brought out to a clearing of cherry blossoms. Sara immediately started trembling.

"Sara shirabuki you killed Shizuka Hiou Kiryu, why ?", hooded person.

Sara,"huh why should I tell you."

hooded person," you want me to tell this to the leader of vampires Rido Kiryu."

Sara," oh please what do you want, me, my body, money just name it. if you want we can go to my house you do whatever you want with me. "

the hooded person was stifling his laughter. he was very amused by her answer, well he didn't except any thing better from a whore like her.

Sara didn't notice that vines were coming towards her and carefully climbing around her legs.

hooded person," you are a disgrace to all ."

the person took of the hood. Sara was frozen on spot. her blood left her face. she turned deathly pale, her hands started shaking, legs were tightened and she was sweating, her eyes widened in horror.

it was Rido Kiryu.

Rido," you bitch you killed my wife I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU YOU."

Rido lunged at Sara and grabbed her throat and pushed her to a tree choking her.

Sara,"no nn R R ."

Rido's,"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP."

Rido's," go." the vines were being controlled by Rido's. they dragged Sara to a place where there was pig shit along with cowdung. the vines left her and she fell in that puddle.

Rido," serves you right, I wonder even if the animals would be angry I let a slut like you get near their dung. "

Sara," Rido I loved you, I wanted you."

Rido," are you mad, you are a real shameless wench, even after making my son a murderer you are not satisfied."

Sara was covered in poo," your son, I also love him if not you then your son,okay please let me marry zero, I 'll love him."

Rido had enough. he closed his eyes a long silver scythe came out of his hands. it was a pureblood weapon which could only be summoned by one pureblood in Kiryu bloodline or Kurans.

Rido," you are dead, you because of you my son has turned to a monster if not Kuran kid he would have gone mad."

Sara," KURANS I hate them and you and your stupid family, ha yes I lied, I want to be the master of this world and make everyone fight. you and those bloody Kurans. that Juri Kuran glared at me her stupid idiot kid and husband are a disgrace to purebloods, and your son another freak mother this mother that just cut it out."

Rido was getting extremely angry. his eyes had gone both red. the blue eyes was shining with red tint . it was a sign he was so angry.

Rido," are you done."

Rido lunged towards Sara. she dodged,

Sara," Rido I am not that easy to kill like others, did you kill them ?"

Rido," no it was my son Zero but I wont let that boy get his hands bloodied anymore. I will kill you."

Rido slashed Sara's face. she howled in pain. again Rido slashed her face. she started backing away, blood dripping down.

Sara," oh my face you bastard."

Rido's," bastard I am not like you I know my father very well and my mother, don't worry you are ugly to begin with, you will be dying any ways."

Rido laughed he was enjoying killing her step by step. his dear wife all that he heard from zero telling Kaname was in such pain.

Sara," huh you forgot I am also a pureblood."

Sara summoned a long metal rod,she ran towards Rido," I'll kill you and everyone then rule. ha ha ha."

they fought. metal against metal. Rido was whipping his face away she smelled disgusting.

Rido," ah you." the rod injured Rido. it was a normal weapon but still could cause pain.

Sara," ha now you know Rido."her voice was caught in throat when she saw a hand in her chest.

Rido hand was in Sara chest . he had pulled out her heart. Rido laughed bloodied and bruised.

Rido," this is the end." Rido knew to kill a pureblood heart and body both needed to be destroyed. it wasn't finished.

Rido's crushed the heart. Sara was still wide eyed.

Sara," noooooo my life my ruler ship."

she fell in Rido feet. crying yowling madly.

Sara," please leave me, you can punish me all you want but please don't kill me, I am sorry, I was wrong, please you are good don't be like me."

Rido looked away in disgust. he will not fall for her tricks.

Rido was interrupted by the metal rod was driven in his stomach. Sara was smirking.

Sara," you fool you should've ."

she didn't finish Rido reversed the scythe and it cut Sara's head away from her body. her head was lying away from her lifeless body . she turned in to black shards like her tainted soul and vanished.

Rido clutched his stomach," its over, zero your father took our revenge. dammit I cant breathe."

Rido slid down in grass his eyes half lidded. for some time he remained like this breathing with great difficulty he then saw something. it was a woman in silver kimono and silver hair.

Shizuka slid down and kissed Rido head,"dear you did well both zero and you, I never wanted zero to be what he became I hope he forgives his mother."

Rido opened his eyes and saw the forest was glowing with a silver light . Shizuka was sitting beside him.

Rido started crying. he buried himself in Shizuka's lap. she was not alive. her touch was like the wind.

Shizuka," dear live happily, tell Kaname and zero to be happy always. my blessings will always be with them . Kaname he made my zero live. thank you kind kid."

Rido tried to stop Shizuka," Shizuka please don't leave me, I cant stand it, I am alone." he looked at Shizuka with teary eyes. Shizuka touched Rido face. it was gentle touch.

she whispered something in her ear then kissed Rido's' lips and vanished.

Rido smiled," I hope you'll keep your promise Shizuka. otherwise I'll follow you."

Rido with difficulty got himself up and headed out. he disapparated straight to Kurans place.

Haruka and Juri were eating and watching the football match.

Juri," I think we should get zero and Kaname married. imagine them wearing tuxedos and kissing at the aisle, I am so happy."

Haruka," hmm you are right we should."

as Haruka got up he heard knocking he opened the door and shouted,"RIDO WHAT ARE, Juri come here fast."

Juri came an her eyes widened in horror. Rido was injured.

Haruka carried him to sofa and Juri got the bandages.

Haruka," Rido please speak who did this, I will kill them."

Rido fluttered his eyes," no no need already dead. I killed her Haruka my wife's revenge is done she is happy now."

Haruka and Juri," what are you."

Rido" later, I ."  
suddenly the door opened and Ichiru was standing there.

Ichiru,"father what happened."

Ichiru was crying. he had smelled his father's blood and come running.

Ichiru knelt to his daddy," dad please drink don't don't leave me and zero like mother."

Rido smiled. so that's what Shizuka meant.

Rido," I am fin fie. Ichiru."

Juri," what you are not fine, Ichiru give your father blood or better wait."

Juri got a glass," Ichiru bite your wrist and let the blood fall her. Haruka you too, he needs to heal fast, I can smell hunter poison here."

Rido," oh that's why that woman had poison on rod dammit."

Haruka and Ichiru gave their blood in glass which was full to the brim. Juri then murmured something and told Ichiru to feed it to his father.

Rido drained the glass in one go. his torn skin healed. his wounds were closing.

Juri," oohf in a week you'll be back to your self."

Rido," thanks."

Haruka," Juri you murmured that magic spell again right , that can heal wounds caused by hunter charms."

Juri," yes after all only us Kurans can do it."

Rido laughed," that's funny so that's why she hates Kurans."

Ichiru," father who did this I will kill them, my "

Ichiru was kissed by Rido on his cheeks,

Rido," Ichiru your mother was assassinated by Sara, Mary, Sam, Asato, hunter head. your brother killed the four of them I killed Sara. your mother is at peace now."

the three looked shocked beyond doubt.

Haruka,"but you said that."

Rido," Ichiru don't tell this to anyone ever no matter what."

Ichiru,"but why my mother she she."

Juri patted him.

Haruka," kid go back, you are tired.'

Ichiru complied and went back.

* * *

**Author's note**

yay all freaks dead. I really hate sara she should die. she is so damn disgustful and evil. don't flame me on her part here.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Happy ending

Rido told Haruka and Juri everything. Juri was in tears. Haruka was angry.

Haruka," how could that kid keep it to himself, if he told I would have killed such a person within seconds."

Rido," zero loved Shizuka too much. he couldn't stand it. I am so glad he is with Kaname otherwise my son would have gone mad."

Juri," I think we should go back I don't want to leave my kids alone, please Haruka."

Haruka kissed Juri. Rido smiled. The three went back to Kiryu mansion. Rido heard noises and went to zero's room. They opened it.

Zero woke up and woke Kaname up as well.

Zero," Kaname get up we got to kill that bitch tonight."

"no you wont"a voice said.

it was Rido Kiryu standing with Haruka and Juri. Juri had tears in her eyes and Haruka was absolutely angry just like Kaname.

zero turned white," father why ."

Rido was very seriously pissed off. his dear son had to go through all that by himself. he had dirtied his hands by killing those low lifes. but not anymore he himself had killed the last one. it was the least he could do for his dear wife. he told the two boys everything.

_it was Rido who had listened to everything that zero told Kaname. at that time Rido had also come to the house to eat something when he heard sobbing from zero's room he went there and sensed Kaname was there as well._

_he didn't barge in and had listened to whole story while hiding himself. he was in tears. he was hurt beyond reason. his wife went through so much, his son became a freak because someone wanted him. he had immediately vanished when glass broke. _

_he had broken into Sara's house one day to find out more since he thought if someone wanted Shizuka's death it was her. he had to find some clue. he did find it. the crumpled piece of paper told him everything._

_Rido was getting extremely angry he went outside and howled in pain. he was so hurt he planned to kill her._

_today Rido decided to kill Sara. he had sent her a letter telling that someone knew what she had done._

_he had put sleeping induced tablets in zero's milk which did affect vampires. he didn't want his son to kill that woman_

Rido," I did it zero. its the least I could for my dead wife." Rido's voice was shaking.

zero went towards his father with Kaname. Rido hugged both the boys. Kaname distangled himself after a while and went to his parents.

Rido kissed zero's forehead, hair, his cheeks. his little boy went through so much.

Rido,' no zero not anymore."

zero broke down. he started crying historically. " father daddy why why mother , I I am so sorry."

Rido," zero quiet shh, its true you killed but you wont anymore will you, you are a good boy."

Rido caressed zero's cheek. all was fine now.

later zero was snuggling to Kaname in Kaname's bed. zero was blushing and smiling. Kaname:how cute zero you look so damn eatable.

zero kissed Kaname his hands tangling in Kaname's hair. he moaned in the kiss. the kiss was slow and sweet. now zero was free, he could love Kaname as much as he wanted. he felt Kaname becoming more intense, licking his lips, biting them , playing with his tongue.

zero,"Kaname what are "

zero was in heaven, Kaname was biting his neck and licking slowly. Kaname bit zero. zero's hands pulled Kaname closer. Kaname took gulps of zero's delicious, strong blood.

zero was moaning and got harder in an instant, Kaname stopped drinking. zero bit Kaname roughly and took his beloved's blood. Kaname was stroking zero carefully. they had already discarded their clothes.

kaname,"zero let me love you today ."

zero smiled ," yes."

zero woke in late hours of morning. Kaname was so good to him yesterday. zero had felt absolutely fantastic and ecstatic when zero was done in by Kaname.

zero now knew he let Kaname go through so much pain. true it was sweet, passionate but it still hurts. zero felt very shy facing Kaname. he had shouted Kaname's name so many times. though he was proud Kaname learned from him. it proved zero was a good teacher.

he was glad Juri and Haruka were not there. they would never let them live it down.

"zero you awake?" Kaname asked. he had puffy eyes and bed hair. zero looked at Kaname he turned red and dived inside the soft mink blanket.

Kaname could see zero's naked back. he sweeped to zero and kissed him. he licked zero's neck and bit him softly.

zero," ah Kaname stop."

zero was again red eyes closed and pulling Kaname to him.

Kaname," zero you wont me to stop and yet you pull me."

Kaname was enjoying, zero's butt hurting like hell . for once zero was on receiving end. he kept his promise no way he would be on bottom every time.

then their door was knocked. zero and Kaname covered themselves in the blankets so that only their heads were shown.

they hugged each other and said," enter."

it was Yuuki, Aidou, Ichiru. Ichiru looked sadly at zero that it broke zero's heart. zero wondered what he did to Ichiru that made him look like this.

Ichiru," brother you okay."

zero," I am fine but why you look like you about to cry."

Ichiru remembered his father's words."nothing had a nightmare."

Yuuki and Aidou,"hey did you see that Sara shirabuki is dead. her car was found on the forest edge and her driver said she left some place in a hurry. man even her traces weren't found, all people know is that she was killed."

zero had a totally surprised expression Kaname looked bored.

Yuuki," well me,kaname nii and hana are happy that she died. she was a complete psycho. do you people know her rumours?"

Aidou," yeah we all know."

Ichiru with a pissed off expression," who cares personally I think we should send flowers to the one who killed all these lowlifes."

Ichiru bid goodbye and went ahead. he cried so hard as soon as he got outside. his elder twin went through so much, he didn't even realise it. Ichiru was very happy that Kaname is zero's future husband and loves him so much.

Ichiru," good luck you two."

that day all the newspapers were filled with death of Sara . no traces were found .

after a month zero heard that Akatsuki had married Ruca and gone away. zero was so happy. Kaname, Yuuki, Aidou were very happy.

at Kuran mansion zero and Kaname had married. one week had gone by . the marriage was quiet and only some people were there.

zero was eating food a lot now, he never was much in too food but now he ate a lot, ice creams, cakes, chicken, curry, Juri was very happy her son and zero were married. she loved cooking so much for them.

zero and Kaname were kissing while watching pirates of the Caribbean at the world's end. when suddenly zero felt bad. he felt nauseous.

Kaname pulled back from zero. zero looked weird. he was sweating and was panting heavily Kaname got worried. he cupped zero's face," zero are you alright I told you not to eat but no you have to eat every time like freak."

zero," Kaname I I feel funny."

zero clutched his stomach and ran towards the bathroom. Juri came to Kaname and asked what happened . she and Kaname followed zero.

zero was vomiting . all the food he ate along with disgusting bile came out. Kaname went to zero and patted his back. he then helped zero wash up thoroughly.

Juri," this is strange, why would you vomit zero?"

zero," I I don't know ah ."

zero fell down clutching his stomach. " ah ah Kaname Kaname."

Kaname was about to cry he hugged zero. what was happening to his angel. Juri was getting suspicious.

Juri," Kaname carry zero to your room right now,"

Kaname carried zero to their room. he laid zero gently on bed. he wiped zero's head with a wet cold cloth. vampires are not supposed to get like this no matter how much they eat.

Juri," Kaname I may be wrong but this is I'll call Haruka and Rido. wait here." Juri went to made the call.

zero was smiling to Kaname holding his hand," don't worry I am fine must be some bad food I ate."

Rido and Haruka came with Juri after fifteen minutes. Rido was very worried he caressed zero's cheek.

Rido,"zero my child what happened are you okay."

Juri," listen I know it sounds weird I never mentioned this but Kaname ,zero when was the last time you two made love ?"

zero and Kaname blushed red," um maybe a week back, why mother its not like zero's pregnant with my kid and it was zero on to." Kaname stopped no they had made love and zero was on bottom, but how, males cant be pregnant.

Juri looked at Rido then to Haruka who were absolutely surprised and looking at Juri as if she was a mad.

Juri," look he has been eating a lot since the past two weeks, he vomited today, and well are you having mood swings.

zero," no not really am I Kaname,"

Kaname," no but he has become kinda docile before he was rough."

zero," I was rough huh. heh I don't know."

they all looked at zero. he was giggling.

Juri laughed," oh my Kaname and zero will become fathers soon, you are pregnant zero. I am so happy."

zero," ha ha no wait I am a man, how can I be pregnant. joke's over, Kaname tell your mommy to stop."

zero looked ready to laugh and cry at same time. he was happy he had Kaname's kid inside him and about to cry because there was something wrong because males do not get pregnant.

Juri," listen you told Kaname that before Shizuka died you drank all of her blood, didn't you, maybe your body can now conceive kids since you became a male vampire who could bear children. its not un heard of you know our ancestor was a male and he could bear kids. isn't that right Haruka.?"

Haruka and Rido were now smiling," yes that's right oh my, zero and Kaname you are getting your little kid."

zero started crying Kaname hugged zero. no please why my zero has to cry.

zero,"really I am pregnant I I am so happy, but but I WILL GET FAT."

Zero fainted after this. The Kurans and Rido laughed after this.

Rido's," wow I think I'll get Shizuka's brother who is a renowned doctor."

zero woke up and saw Kaname smiling,"Kaname will I get fat."

Kaname," umm yes zero you will, but look at the bright side its like your mother gave you gift."

zero shaked his head," I am happy Kaname."

Kaname bent to zero and pressed his head to zero's stomach. he could hear another small beating along with zero's loud strong heart.

Kaname," zero you really are pregnant, wait I'll tell Ichiru, Yuuki and Aidou."

zero laughed," yeah sure."

doctor Hotaru Hiou came with Rido he checked zero thoroughly taking his blood pressure, pulse, asked a few questions.

he smiled at his nephew," zero Chan you will be a mother soon. be happy." he kissed zero's head and went back after telling call him if need be.

zero and Kaname were so happy. Juri decided to throw a party. Kaitou, Yagari, cross, Aidou's family came and congratulated zero and Kaname. zero was walking now but in another months Kaname will not let zero move.

they can say goodbye to their college.

Ichiru," zero oh my god, you are pregnant dammit, I thought you topped,"

Yuuki," Kaname ni san topped zero one time at least and look they got a such a good blessing."

Aidou," what about us Yuuki when you will acknowledge I love you."

Yuuki," yeah yeah."

zero was laughing with his hands on stomach. Kaname's lightly caressed his cheek. Kaname kissed zero's forehead. zero leaned in to his touch. it was so warmth.

zero," Kaname's this the proof of our love."

Kaname kissed zero again," its more zero, its part of both of us, our child will be very happy zero, I am very sure." zero smiled to Kaname and slept on his shoulder. he was getting tired these days.

Yuuki smiled at them. the other three went off.

_2nd month_

zero," I want to see your mother dancing with your father Kaname."

Juri stopped laughing, Haruka looked at zero as if seeing a little cat. Kaname suppressed his laughter.

Juri," of course zero chan."

they danced zero smiled and hugged Kaname. Haruka looked at them and laughed.

_third month_

zero had developed a new habit of talking. he liked talking to Aidou and Ichiru and laughing with them. he used to go on and about how he and Ichiru used to make Shizuka mad when she was alive and one day Shizuka gave them their least favourite food cabbage roll.

he used to get tired then sleep in Kaname's arms. Kaname used to kiss him then sleep.

zero was getting extremely cuddly with Kaname , he started playing with his hair, licking Kaname.

his dresses were now long shirts, loose pants.

Juri decided to dress zero in one of her dress since he was a mother.

zero was so red when he came out wearing a dark blue gown . Kaname had fainted after seeing zero look so beautiful.

zero was taken by Kaname that night.

zero,"ah Kaname please fast."

zero was blushing fas as Kaname thrusted into zero.

Kaname," zero my love. I love you zero."he kissed zero.

zero,"

zero and Kaname's was a mess of fluids and sticky thing. zero slept very happily with Kaname.

_fourth month_

zero was sitting with Kaname in garden, his head in Kaname's' lap lying under the shade of trees amidst the rose and lilies bushes in Kuran garden.

zero," Kaname I want a strawberry."he was giggling.

Kaname," I'll buy them for you."

zero giggled again," nah I want you to climb and get one for me."

Kaname," as you wish my prince zero."

zero kissed Kaname on his cheeks.

Kaname climbed the tree and got two strawberries. zero looked curiously at him.

Kaname,"one for you one for the baby."

Zero had tears in his eyes. he hugged Kaname carefully. Kaname hugged zero carefully and kissed Zero's hair.

zero," thank you."

_fifth month_

zero was getting fidgety. his fatness was clearly visible now. he was annoyed people would laugh. but all cuddled him.

zero," I am fat Kaname, why? why? why?"

Kaname," zero come on that again." he was reading a manga again. zero sat on Kaname's lap. Kaname and zero kissed.

Juri came with food," oh my so sweet."

zero and Kaname laughed. Juri kissed Kaname and zero on their cheeks.

zero's eyes brightened on seeing the food, Kaname gently made him sit then he fed zero by his own hand. zero only used to eat by his hand. he sometimes used to feed Kaname as well depending if he wasn't sleepy.

_sixth month_

Kaname had booked the shop of toys and took zero shopping. the owner was a very old vampire Isaya shouto, he closed the shop so that zero would not be embarassed,he was very excited to see his little kaname and zero.

Kaname helped zero to come out.

zero had arms around Kaname," oh I can walk you know Kaname."

Kaname," yeah yeah I know just move."

zero tried walking to a place where there were teddy bears and different toys, cars, big balls.

zero bought many stuff for kids. Kaname bought all the teddy's of all colours, he also had gone to a pet shop to buy a little puppy. Kaname liked teddy's and puppies. Juri was with zero

Zero came back and then suddenly pain shot in his abdomen.

Kaname,"zero are you okay."

zero," I I am fine, its like the baby is kicking ha."

zero was radiant. Kaname gulped . zero was beautiful but this was different he was shining.

Juri," ah yes mothers sometimes get beautiful during pregnancy.

zero," but I am always handsome."

Kaname," of course my zero is the most beautiful."

zero giggled and pulled Kaname's cheeks.

zero," nah my Kaname is the most beautiful."

Kaname,"no its you zero."

zero," no its you".

Haruka," ah stop it you are both good looking men."

Juri," but Haruka is the best."

both Zero and Kaname couldn't find in their heart to deny such strong statement.

the puppy was being taken care of by Haruka. oh Haruka loved puppies it was named Inu after Inuyasha.

_seventh month_

Ichiru came to visit the house when he saw himself drenched. zero was standing on rooftop and was holding a pipe which had water flowing on Ichiru's head.

Ichiru," hey zero you lost it or what."

zero giggled and kissed Kaname ," Ichiru is mad he he."he sprinkled more water on him.

Yuuki came and suddenly she was drenched in guava juice.

Kaname was grinning zero was was still holding a pipe which had juice coming.

Yuuki," dammit zero why you little."

Kaname ,"he wants to throw something at everyone I cant help it."

Yuuki went back. the disaster was for Aidou. Kaname threw a bucket of water which was the stale water if aquarium on him filled with frogs. zero was clapping his hands.

zero," ah Kaname that was great Aidou's face ha ha."

Aidou looked ready to kill zero. Kaname smiled sheepishly.

frogs were on Aidou's head ,"ribbit, ribbit."

Aidou," oh shut the fuck up. I'll get you for this zero."

zero hugged Kaname ," Kaname I love you."

Kaname caressed zero's cheek softly which had light pink blush."me too zero. are you happy."

zero," hmm yeah, but I wanna eat roast chicken."

Kaname," sure."

zero," nuh you feed me."

Kaname," alright."

_eighth month_

zero was getting a little more dizzy he used to sleep a lot. Kaname used to sing zero lullaby so he could sleep peacefully.

one night zero and Kaname were asleep when the window was opened and someone light as wind patted zero's head and kissed it. it also patted Kaname's head.

zero woke in morning

zero rubbing his eyes," Kaname I felt mommy patting me."

Kaname,"oh thats great you slept well right."

zero smiled," yeah I was very happy I thought mother was loving me."

_ninth month _

zero," um Kaname what will be the name of the baby?"

Kaname," you tell but for that we have to know whether its a girl or a boy."

zero giggled," what if its both boys."

Kaname," WHAT you mean to say we are having twins."

zero," I dont know I just feel like it."

Kaname," you tell, maybe Syaoran."

zero,"yeah I like that name and the other Yue."

Kaname," um zero what if its a girl, then maybe Sei."

zero," or maybe Sachiko, I love that girl in Maria watches over us."

Kaname was drinking juice his glass shattered,"you love her."

zero smiled and kissed Kaname," yes Kaname but I like her character strong and innocent, you are the one I love ."

zero," you are very jealous Kaname."he was giggling.

Kaname's," what can I do zero everyone likes you."

they started laughing.

the next day zero was about to eat when suddenly he vomited.

Haruka called Rido and they took zero to the house of Hotaru . zero was panting heavily and Juri realised it was time.

Hotaru looked at Kaname who was extremely tense ,"don't worry kid your zero will be safe, I promise."

Kaname," please take care of zero and the kid."

Hotaru," sure."

an hour later Juri and Kaname's heard baby cries. Haruka hugged Rido. Kaname had tears in his eyes.

Juri,"my Kaname and zero are parents. I am so happy."

Hotaru came with two kids both boys,"wow Kaname you and zero had twins, he is fine. he is sleeping now."

Kaname saw the boys, they were sleeping one had beautiful eyes like zero one like Kaname. they were the living images of zero and Kaname themselves.

Kaname kissed both the boys then went to his zero.

he opened the door and saw him sleeping. Kaname saw zero . his eyes filled with warmth, he had heard zero's shouts and screams . shouting for Kaname. Kaname had tried to barge inside the room but Rido and Haruka stopped him.

zero stirred when he felt Kaname," Kaname I I love you I was right they are twins, they are like us, both boys."

Kaname kissed zero," sleep zero I am here , I am not leaving."

zero smiled sleepily and slept. Kaname's saw zero sleeping again.

Rido, Haruka, Juri came in and sat with Kaname. Rido saw someone over zero and smiled.

it was Shizuka's spirit. she had promised Rido she would stay with him forever after they talked in forest.

_Rido I am always by your side, just look,you will find me._

Shizuka smiled at zero and Kaname then came to Rido and kissed his cheek. Rido leaned into the touch.

Haruka," Rido you are so happy should we throw a party."

Rido," yeah I am happy now."

_after a month_

little zero and little Kaname were in hands of Juri and Haruka. the elder twin who was like zero was named syaoran the one like Kaname was named yue ,Haruka was holding syaoran and Juri yue. they were just like their parents .

Juri,"Haruka our Kaname is so happy with zero, after all that happened, I am very content."

Haruka," hmm I know, where are they."

Juri,"in the garden, lets go."

Juri and Haruka took the little kids there , there they saw Zero was sleeping in Kaname lap who himself was asleep as well leaning against a tree, the Kurans smiled at the newlywed Kurans.

the little syaoran picked this moment to cry, zero and Kaname immediately woke up, zero was helped by Kaname and they went to the kids.

Haruka,"seems like he is hungry."

Kaname,"mother,father lets go inside come zero."

zero and Kaname went inside the room of the young couple and their kids. the kids slept with Zero and Kaname.

zero sat on the bed and kissed syaoran who was crying. he held him gently and sung him a lullaby.

the baby started smiling.

Haruka," here take this milk, take care both of you."

Juri and Haruka left. zero was making him drink milk, yue was sleeping in Kaname arms whose eyes didn't leave zero's face. zero smiled and leaned to kiss Kaname.

zero," thank you for everything."

Kaname," for what zero, you are my only love, you never need to thank me for anything."

zero blushed," yeah, hey when do you think they will be in that room we decorated, its full of teddies, cars, stuff toys, newly furnished, I want the to see them in that room playing,laughing, I just love it Kaname.

Kaname,"maybe in a two years or maybe we could shift there."

zero," nah its for them."

zero and Kaname looked at the two kids who were now sleeping. they got up and went to the window. it was a peaceful day, sun shining among the green lush, orange, red leaves, trees, birds chirping, little Inu[their puppy] barking and playing with the ball.

zero," I love you Kaname its such a good life."

Kaname," me too zero, is your revenge over now."

zero," it is."

zero and Kaname kissed each other, looking forward to more good days ahead.

end.

* * *

**author's note**

I hope everyone liked it.

i really hate asato, sara, ruca so dont expect any mercy from me to them . they are poor excuse for living beings. they should not even exist they should just die in manga. well asato is dead. hope takuma killed him.

thanks.

my elder sister gave me the main plot of this story, i added the part of zero's mpreg and some other things as well. but main was her plot and i added things in between. thanks a lot to my elder sister.


End file.
